Season 6
by Alba Castle
Summary: Mi opinión de lo que ocurrirá en los cinco primeros episodios de la sexta temporada basándome en los spoilers.
1. Valkyrie 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

-Así que pase lo que pase… decidas lo que decidas…-Se levantó del columpio y se arrodilló delante de ella sacando un anillo.-Katherine Houghton Beckett. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Beckett se quedó mirando a Castle. Eso le había venido de sorpresa, había llegado con una idea en la cabeza, algo que había decidido mientras estaba en la sala de interrogatorios. Y ahora… ¿Su decisión tenía que cambiar?

Miró de nuevo a Castle. Estaba arrodillado delante de ella esperando una respuesta. Miró el anillo y después por fin consiguió decir algo.

-Castle…-Se dio la vuelta en el columpio.-

Castle la miró esperando una respuesta. Ella cerró los ojos recordando el comienzo de la conversación, como creía que quería acabar con ella y como ella estaba preparada para dejarlo marchar después de que le explicara lo que ella creía que era lo mejor. Pero de repente, en mitad de esos pensamientos recordó la última parte.

-¡Dios mío, me lo estás proponiendo!-Se levantó de un salto del columpio.-

Castle se levantó casi por un acto reflejo. Estaba preocupado por perderla. Pero su actitud le estaba haciendo dudar. No parecía tan preocupada como al comienzo de la conversación, incluso podía ver una pequeña sonrisa. Cogió el anillo con más fuerza en sus manos.

—Yo…-Intentó hablar Becket.-Yo…-Bajó la mirada para ver como agarraba con fuerza el anillo.-Hay algo que te tengo que decir.-Cogió sus manos.-

Castle la miraba atento. Ella intentó elegir bien sus palabras, no sabía qué hacer, había sido una sorpresa la proposición, sobre todo después del pequeño discurso de Castle. Respiró profundamente e intentó elegir bien sus palabras.

-Me voy a Washington.

Beckett esperó que dijera algo, pero se quedó mirándola. Después apartó sus manos de las de Beckett e intentó marcharse, pero ella le cogió del brazo.

-Todavía no he acabado.

-¿No? Pues yo creo que sí, ya has decidido lo que quieres hacer.-Intentó marcharse de nuevo.-

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

-¿Yo? ¿Egoísta? Eres tú quién ocultó algo importante.

-¿De veras? ¿Quién es el que no quiere hablar de esta relación?

-¿Qué no quiero hablar de nuestra relación?

-Exacto. Siempre que intento aclarar lo que tenemos tú huyes.

-¿Lo dices por lo de la otra noche? Creía que después de todo un año juntos, otro esperándote y dos queriéndote en secreto no tendría que aclararte que somos.

-¿Y qué somos, Rick?

-Éramos.

-¿Ahora hablas en pasado?

-Sí. Me dices que evito esa conversación… Pero tú evitas contarme otras cosas.

-Los dos nos escondemos muchas cosas, Rick.-Le dio una pequeña sonrisa.-

-Lo sé.

-Estaba enfadada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De la oferta. Cuando fui a Washington.

-¿No me lo contaste porque estabas enfadada conmigo?

-Sí. Y también porque una parte de mí tenía miedo de no conseguirlo. Es algo muy importante. No se presenta una oportunidad así todos los días.

-Sí…-Suspiró.-Pero no tenías que haber tenido miedo, eres extraordinaria. Eres una gran policía, Kate. Lo siento. Debería decir, Agente Beckett. ¿No?

-Estoy de prueba.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Unos tres meses.

-¿Y qué puede pasar?

-Qué sea muy buena y me quede… que no sea buena y me marche.

-Kate…

-Pero pase lo que pase quiero que sea contigo, Rick.-Le interrumpió.-

-Kate…

-Tú eres quién me ha hecho una gran detective.

-Pero ya no podré trabajar contigo.

-Pero podrás estar para mí. Ya no como compañero, pero sí como mi prometido.

-¿Tú en Washin… ¿Qué has dicho?

-Sí.

-¿Qué?

-Qué me quiero casar contigo, Rick.

-¿De verdad has dicho… eso?

-¿Querías que te dijera que no?

-No, claro que no. Solo…

-Cuando he venido aquí y me has empezado a dar ese discurso he pensado que me ibas a dejar. Cuando estaba en la sala de interrogatorios… Después de ver a los chicos… Perderé muchas cosas yéndome. Pero no te quiero perder a ti.

-¿Entonces te quieres casar conmigo?

-Sí.-Sonrió.-

Castle le devolvió la sonrisa. Después le cogió la mano y le colocó el anillo. Antes de que le pudiera decir algo Beckett acabó con la distancia que había entre ellos y le besó.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Espero que os haya gustado, he intentado que cuadre con la promo y con los spoilers y fotos que he visto. También espero reviews ;) Y también que los próximos capítulos intentaré que se parezcan a los spoilers que han contado, pero en un momento cambiaré el rumbo, para meter un historia que no se parecerá en nada a lo que creo que nos darán. **


	2. Valkyrie 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_Anteriormente…_

_-Así que pase lo que pase… decidas lo que decidas…-Se levantó del columpio y se arrodilló delante de ella sacando un anillo.-Katherine Houghton Beckett. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_-¡Dios mío, me lo estás proponiendo!-Se levantó de un salto del columpio.-_

_-Yo…-Intentó hablar Becket.-Yo…-Bajó la mirada para ver como agarraba con fuerza el anillo.-Hay algo que te tengo que decir.-Cogió sus manos.-_

_-Me voy a Washington._

_-Es algo muy importante. No se presenta una oportunidad así todos los días._

_-Sí…-Suspiró.-Pero no tenías que haber tenido miedo, eres extraordinaria. Eres una gran policía, Kate. Lo siento. Debería decir, Agente Beckett. ¿No?_

_-¿Y qué puede pasar?_

_-Qué sea muy buena y me quede… que no sea buena y me marche._

_-Kate…_

_-Pero pase lo que pase quiero que sea contigo, Rick.-Le interrumpió.-_

_-Cuando he venido aquí y me has empezado a dar ese discurso he pensado que me ibas a dejar. Cuando estaba en la sala de interrogatorios… Después de ver a los chicos… Perderé muchas cosas yéndome. Pero no te quiero perder a ti._

_-¿Entonces te quieres casar conmigo?_

_-Sí.-Sonrió.-_

_Castle le devolvió la sonrisa. Después le cogió la mano y le colocó el anillo. Antes de que le pudiera decir algo Beckett acabó con la distancia que había entre ellos y le besó._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Dos meses después…_

Habían pasado dos meses… más o menos dos meses desde aquel día en el parque. Beckett había decidido poner el anillo con el de su madre. Al principio había sido difícil, pero todos se acostumbraron. Martha se tomó bastante bien el compromiso de la pareja, aunque al padre de Kate habían decidido ocultárselo, sobre todo porque Beckett quería hablar con él a solas antes de darle la noticia. A Alexis tampoco se lo habían dicho, sobre todo porque no la habían visto desde su viaje. Los chicos no sabían nada, ni tampoco Lanie. De hecho se extrañaron un poco el día que Beckett les llamó para que le ayudaran con la mudanza a Washington y vieron a Castle allí.

Después de que Beckett hubiera ido el día posterior para hablar con Gates, no la habían vuelto a ver. Y a Castle tampoco lo habían visto, y creyeron que habían roto, ya que Beckett solamente se despidió de ellos pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre él.

Al principio fue difícil. Beckett encontró un pequeño apartamento, Castle se había ofrecido a buscar uno mejor pero ella le había dicho que al estar de prueba no era seguro lo de quedarse y él se tuvo que calmar. Antes de empezar en el FBI hablaban cada noche, pero después no pudieron hablar tan seguido, entre el trabajo de Kate y Rick, quién tenía que acabar _Deadly Heat_.

Esa última semana había sido la peor de Beckett desde que se había mudado a Washington. No había podido hablar en ningún momento con Rick, ya que había estado en una pequeña gira: Un tour de 11 días por 12 ciudades. Y los dos habían decidido no hablar durante ese tiempo. No solo para que Castle descansara, sino también porque desde hacía unas semanas, Beckett estaba en un caso bastante difícil.

Lo único que la parecía mantener en Washington era la agente al frente de su grupo: Rachel McCord. Se había visto reflejada en ella. Aunque se vio más reflejada con la vida que ella llevaba antes de que Rick apareciera. Parecía que Rachel solo vivía para el FBI. Obviamente Beckett nunca le había preguntado por su vida privada. No era respeto, sino miedo por lo que no lo hacía.

Pero ella había intentado aguantar, sobre todo después de ver como Rachel podía hacer todo. Pero nada era igual. Ya no podía escribir lo que encontraban en una pizarra, no podía mirarla cada vez que quería, sino que tenía que apretar una pantalla para que apareciera. Era más rápido, pero era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, sobre todo las primeras semanas. Ya no podía hablar con los testigos, tenía que conformarse con información, no podía intentar conseguir algo más, solo tenía que trabajar con la información que lograban y los 'aparatos electrónicos'.

¿En definitiva? Beckett no estaba a gusto. No estaba cómoda con nada a su alrededor. Nada era como antes. No se sentía como en casa.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ahora, Castle llegaba al loft. Estaba cansado después de tantos viajes, pero aún así no podía parar de pensar en Kate. La última vez que había hablado con ella intentaba hacerle creer que estaba bien, pero veía la voz de Kate apagada. Por eso había estado planeando un fin de semana romántico para ella.

Dejó las maletas en el suelo y sacó la llave del loft. Cuando abrió la puerta le vino un olor que no pudo reconocer. Cogió las maletas y entró extrañado en el loft.

Martha estaba sentada en el sofá, pero en la cocina había alguien a quién no conocía. Miró a su madre pero ella no dijo nada, solo levantó las manos intentado decirle que ella no sabía nada. Castle dejó las maletas al lado de la puerta y se acercó al joven que estaba cocinando.

-¡Hola!-Dijo Castle más alto de lo necesario al ver que el joven no le había visto.-

El chico era un poco más bajo que él. Moreno, con el pelo rizado, y aparentemente un poco más mayor que Alexis. Y ahí es cuando le vino a la cabeza que ese chico podría estar con su hija, por lo que se tensó.

-¡Ey, Mr. C!-Le saludó el joven.-

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó directamente.-

-Pi,-Le tendió la mano el muchacho.-el novio de Alexis.

-Pues qué bien.-Murmuró mientras le apretaba la mano.-Yo Richard Castle. Padre de Alexis y prometido de una agente federal.

-Vaya.-Sonrió.-

-Sí.

-¿Qué tal el tour, Mr. C?

-¿Mr. C?

-Sí.-Sonrió más.-

-Pues bien… Pi.

-Me alegro.

-Bonito nombre.

-Gracias.

-¿Te llamas Pi de verdad o es…? No sé…

-Mis padres me llamaron Pigeon. Entonces, Pi.

-Escuché Pigeon en otro lado. Pero era un diminutivo para una chica.

-Sí. Me gustó mucho ese libro también.

-Ya…

-También soy un gran fan de Derrick Storm.

-Me alegro…

-¿Entonces qué tal el tour?

-Increíble.-Intentó sonreír.-

-Once días en doce ciudades… Guau.

-Sí. Soy todo un aventurero.

-Sí…

Rick le aguantó la mirada al joven, quién empezó a incomodarse. Bajó la mirada y se giró para seguir cocinando. Castle lo miró unos segundos y se acercó al sofá donde estaba Martha.

-¿Dónde está mi… ¿Dónde está Alexis, madre?

-En su cuarto.

-Bien.-Se acercó a coger sus maletas.-¿Me puedes acompañar a mi cuarto?

-Claro.-Dejó la copa de vino en la mesa y se levantó.-

Los dos se fueron a la habitación. Castle dejó las maletas en suelo y se sentó en la cama, intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Quién… es… ese?

-El nuevo novio de Alexis.

-¿Novio?

-Querido, ya no es una niña.

-¿Lo conoció en sus vacaciones?

-Obviamente. Es un gran chico, dale tiempo.

-Lo haré.

-Bien.-Sonrió.-¿Has hablado con Katherine?

-No he podido. Además, parecía tener un caso bastante complicado.

-Eso quiere decir que has hecho algo en contra de tu voluntad, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Has conseguido darle el espacio que necesitaba y has llegado a esa conclusión tú solo.

-Sí…

-¿Cuándo lo contaréis?

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

-Porque tengo que planear una boda y quiero empezar ya.

-No te emociones, madre. Haré lo que quiera Kate. Además, ni siquiera lo sabe Alexis.

-Por eso. Gran ocasión esta noche para contárselo.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué?

Castle murmuró una frase.

-¿Qué?

-Qué tengo miedo a que no esté feliz por la noticia.

-¿Crees que no estará feliz?

-No lo sé. Pero es que no le consulté nada.

-Seguramente eso le enfadará, pero tiene que entender que tú decides tu vida, lo que quieres que ocurra.

-No quiero que haya problemas.

-Solo necesitará tiempo, Richard. Pero te prometo que estará feliz.

-Vale.-Sonrió.-

Martha le devolvió la sonrisa. Después empezaron a hablar de la escuela de Martha, y después salieron al salón. Alexis estaba hablando por el teléfono, Rick se acercó a saludarla, pero vio como parecía asustada y esperó a que colgara para acercarse a ella. Alexis, al subir la mirada y ver a su padre cogió más fuerte el teléfono. Dijo algo y le tendió el teléfono a su padre.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó en voz baja mientras cogió el teléfono de su hija.-

-Jim.

-¿Beckett?-Alexis asintió.-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Han disparado a Kate.-Respondieron los dos a la vez.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A ver, he visto que han incorporado a un montón de gente, y a mí se me hace imposible meterlos a todos. Así que no pondré a todos, pero sí que intentaré hacerlo. **


	3. Valkyrie 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_Anteriormente…_

_Beckett no estaba a gusto. No estaba cómoda con nada a su alrededor. Nada era como antes. No se sentía como en casa._

_-¡Ey, Mr. C!-Le saludó el joven.-_

_-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó directamente.-_

_-Pi,-Le tendió la mano el muchacho.-el novio de Alexis._

_-Bien.-Sonrió.-¿Has hablado con Katherine?_

_-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?_

_-Además, ni siquiera lo sabe Alexis._

_-Porque tengo que planear una boda y quiero empezar ya._

_-Por eso. Gran ocasión esta noche para contárselo._

_-Qué tengo miedo a que no esté feliz por la noticia._

_Rick se acercó a saludarla, pero vio como parecía asustada y esperó a que colgara para acercarse a ella. Alexis, al subir la mirada y ver a su padre cogió más fuerte el teléfono. Dijo algo y le tendió el teléfono a su padre._

_-¿Quién es?-Preguntó en voz baja mientras cogió el teléfono de su hija.-_

_-Jim._

_-¿Beckett?-Alexis asintió.-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Han disparado a Kate.-Respondieron los dos a la vez.-_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Una horas antes…_

Acababan de conseguir una buena pista y estaban siguiéndola. Beckett estaba la última, no le gustaba, pero era lo que había ordenado Rachel. Matt Hendricks, el otro compañero de Beckett estaba delante de ella.

Los tres subieron las escaleras del edificio, los demás agentes estaban abajo controlando las salidas.

-Bien, Hendricks, tira la puerta abajo.-Ordenó Rachel.-

Matt asintió con la cabeza. Se puso frente a la puerta y le pegó una patada, los tres entraron rápidamente. Cada uno revisó una parte del apartamento, pero no encontraron nada.

Mientras que Rachel llamaba a algunos agentes para que subieran, Beckett y Hendricks salieron del apartamento. Matt se pasó una mano por su barba y se apoyó en una pared.

Él también estaba a prueba, pero llevaba más tiempo que Beckett, de hecho le quedaban unas pocas semanas para que se acabara su periodo de prueba y le dijeran si se quedaba o no, o él lo decidiera.

En ese momento, mientras que algunos agentes entraban en el apartamento. Beckett, qué estaba apoyada que la pared de enfrente oyó como en esa puerta ponían varios pestillos.

-Hendricks.-Llamó a su compañero.-

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.-

-¿Y si nos hemos equivocado de casa?

-¿Equivocarnos? ¿Pero tú has visto el FBI? Ellos nunca se equivocan.

-Acaban de poner varios cerrojos.-Le susurró.-

-¿Y?

-Piénsalo. Puede que nos hayamos equivocado y esté al que buscamos allí.

-¿Crees eso?

-Sí.

-Pero no podemos basarnos en eso. No tenemos pruebas.

-Pero es una acorazonada. Vamos.

-Pero… Vale. ¡Ey!-Llamó a varios agentes.-Necesitamos ayuda, creemos que puede estar allí.-Señaló la puerta.-

-Pero…-Empezó uno.-

-Pero nada.-Se anticipó Matt.-

-Entendido.

-Gracias.-Le dijo Beckett mientras volvía a sacar su pistola.-

-De nada. Para algo están los compañeros.-Sonrió.-A la de tres.

-Entendido.-Dijo otro agente.-

-Uno, dos, Tres. ¡Abajo!

Un agente tiró la puerta abajo y los demás entraron. Cada uno se marchó a un lugar. De repente, mientras Beckett entraba en una habitación vio por la ventana como alguien intentaba bajar por el tejado.

-¡Aquí!-Gritó.-

La persona empezó a moverse intentando subir, pero Beckett lanzó un disparo. En el mismo momento en el que el hombre bajó, Matt entró en la habitación. El hombre entró en la casa y empezó a disparar, mientras que los dos agentes hacían lo mismo mientras se protegían tras la puerta.

Beckett decidió acercarse más para así poder disparar mejor. Salió agachada de su improvisado escondite, en ese momento el asesino cambió de objetivo, pero antes de que apretara el gatillo alguien le pegó un tiro a su hombro. Pero el asesino logró mover su pistola y disparar varias veces. Hendricks salió de su escondite y le disparó en una pierna haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

-¡¿En qué estabais pensando?!-Dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba a esposar al asesino.-

-Nosotros…

-Fue culpa mía.-Se adelantó Matt.-

-Bien. Porque esto contará para tu futuro aquí, Hendricks. Un agente federal no puede ir a por un asesino con solo cuatro hombres, sobre todo después de saber lo peligroso que es.

-Entendido.

-Bien. ¿Estás bien, Beckett?

-Sí.-Respondió nerviosa.-

-¿Seguro?-La señaló con la cabeza.-

Beckett intentó controlar su respiración, sobre todo porque la adrenalina no paraba. Se tocó la cabeza y entonces vio que le salía sangre. Tenía un corte en la ceja. No era mucho. En ese momento vio unas piernas por el mismo lugar que estaban las del supuesto asesino en el primer momento. También oyó unos pasos, pero no hizo caso. Levantó su arma y apuntó tras Rachel. Ella frunció el ceño, pero antes de hablar levantó la mirada y apuntó tras Beckett. Matt se quedó mirándolas. Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que tres personas cayeron al suelo, mientras que otras dos bajaban sus armas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Espero que os esté gustando. La verdad es que voy escribiendo como se me ocurre. No creo que nada de esto vaya a pasar, pero tenía que escribirlo.**


	4. Valkyrie 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_Anteriormente…_

_-¿Equivocarnos? ¿Pero tú has visto el FBI? Ellos nunca se equivocan._

_-Acaban de poner varios cerrojos.-Le susurró.-_

_-¿Y?_

_-Piénsalo. Puede que nos hayamos equivocado y esté al que buscamos allí._

_-Pero no podemos basarnos en eso. No tenemos pruebas._

_-Pero es una acorazonada. Vamos._

_-¡¿En qué estabais pensando?!-Dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba a esposar al asesino.-_

_-Fue culpa mía.-Se adelantó Matt.-_

_-Bien. ¿Estás bien, Beckett?_

_-Sí.-Respondió nerviosa.-_

_-¿Seguro?-La señaló con la cabeza.-_

_Beckett intentó controlar su respiración, sobre todo porque la adrenalina no paraba._

_Levantó su arma y apuntó tras Rachel. Ella frunció el ceño, pero antes de hablar levantó la mirada y apuntó tras Beckett. Matt se quedó mirándolas. Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que tres personas cayeron al suelo, mientras que otras dos bajaban sus armas._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Unas horas después…_

Después de una pequeña conversación con Jim, Castle se tranquilizó. Por suerte, a Beckett no la habían alcanzado, sino que ella había sido la que había disparado a una compañera. Jim había cogido un avión y le había dicho que iba a Washington para traer a Kate.

Los Castle estaban bastante nerviosos, sobre todo Alexis, quién hasta la segunda llamada de Jim aclarando lo ocurrido no había parado de pensar en que Kate podía estar herida. Castle intentó ponerse en contacto con el hospital donde estaba Kate, y estaba más tranquilo ya que le habían podido hablar de su estado. Martha, también estaba preocupada, pero no tanto, ya que creía en que Beckett no podía estar gravemente herida.

El timbre sonó y Alexis se levantó de un salto. Rick y Martha se levantaron también y se acercaron a la puerta. Cuando su padre y su abuela llegaron junto a ella abrió la puerta. Los tres se extrañaron, sobre todo al ver a Kate detrás de su padre con la cabeza agachada.

-Está sana y salva.-Empezó Jim.-Solo tiene unos cuantos rasguños.

Jim se apartó y los cuatros pusieron su mirada en Kate. Ella levantó la vista del suelo. Suspiró y entró en el loft.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó Castle.-

-No lo sé. En el hospital también estaba así.

-Quizás deberíamos dejarla.-Dijo Martha.-

-No ha hablado durante el viaje de vuelta tampoco. Ha estado mirando por la ventanilla, y nada más.

Los cuatro miraron dentro del loft. Beckett se había sentado en el sofá, y tenía la mirada perdida en la pared.

-Bueno… ¿Te quedas a cenar con nosotros, Jim?-Le preguntó Martha.-

-No. Creo que me iré a mi casa. Ha sido un día un poco largo.

-Vamos.-Dijo Alexis.-Seguro que a Kate le gusta que te quedes.

-Está bien.-Sonrió.-Pero me marcharé pronto.

Después todos entraron al loft. Alexis se fue a ayudar a Pi con la cena. Martha y Jim fueron a poner la mesa. Y Castle fue a por dos copas de vino. Se sentó al lado de Kate, pero ella no hacía ni decía nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Kate?-Le dio la copa.-

-No lo entiendo.-Volvió a agachar la cabeza.-

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-Era muy buena. Me gustaba lo que hacía… Pero ahora lo veo como una obligación. No es igual que antes.

-Ya te acostumbrarás.

-Me siento un novato.

-Kate…

-He fallado en un disparo. Le he dado a mi jefa. Y encima ella me ha salvado.

-¿Pero le has dado sin querer, verdad?

-¿Piensas que le pegaría un tiro?-Se giró para mirarlo.-

-No. Un fallo lo puede tener cualquiera.

-Pero no uno tan grave. Vale, no ha sido una herida muy grave… ¿Pero y si la hubiera matado?

-Pero eso no ha pasado.

-Podría haber pasado.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Castle vio que tenía una herida en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Le tocó con cuidado la ceja.-

-Me pegué contra un mueble.

-¿Antes o después del disparo?

-Antes.

-¿Te duele?

-¿Te digo la verdad?-Sonrió mientras se acercaba a él.-Me han dado unas pastillas en el hospital y no siento nada.

-¿De verdad?

-Por eso no quiero hablar mucho. Porque no quiero meter la pata.

-¿Y estás tomando vino?

-Tranquilo.-Dejó la copa encima de la mesa.-Ya.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Quiero volver.

-¿Quieres volver? ¿A dónde? ¿A la doce? ¿A Nueva York?

-A los dos.

-Todavía te queda como un mes Kate.

-Lo sé. Pero el FBI no es lo mío. Encima el asesino se nos escapó. Matt mató a un señuelo, Rachel consiguió herir a otro, pero le disparé. Y Matt también cayó.

-¿Quién es ese Matt?-Preguntó un poco celoso.-

-Mi compañero. Bueno… era mi compañero.

-¿Nada más?

-Creo que el derecho de ser más solo lo tienes tú, Castle.

-Claro…-Murmuró mientras bebía.-

-No te pongas celoso.-Sonrió.-Aunque estás muy guapo cuando lo estás.

-Pues debo estar irresistible.

-Creía que siempre lo estabas.

-Vas a tener que tomarte más esas pastillas.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Dices cosas que nunca te atreverías.

-Quizás se las digo a otra persona.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hay otro hombre al que le das piropos?

-Sí.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó enfadado.-

-Richard Alexander Rodgers.

-¿De veras?-Preguntó más tranquilo.-

-Sí. Aunque puede que de ese le hablé a una amiga.

-¿Lanie?

-No doy nombres.

-¿Maddie?

-Te he dicho que no doy nombres.

-¿Y a quién quieres más? ¿A Richard Alexander Rodgers o a Richard Edgar Castle?

-A los dos. De hecho me voy a casar con Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle.

-Qué nombre más largo.

-Sí.

-¿Y te gusta mucho?

-Vamos a dejar este juego, porque querido…-Se acercó a él.-Estoy un poco mal, pero no he perdido todo mi cerebro.-Dicho esto le dio un pequeño beso y se levantó.-

Castle se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la mesa. Se fue a sentar al lado de Kate cuando vio lo que habían cocinado Alexis y su nuevo novio.

-¿Qué vamos a cenar?-Preguntó Martha mientras se sentaba al lado de Jim.-

-Filetes de papaya.

-Genial.-Murmuró Castle.-

Beckett se rió por lo bajo, y le cogió la mano. Todos cenaron mientras hablaban de temas sin sentido. Durante la cena, Kate y Jim tomaban agua, al igual que Castle, mientras que los demás tomaban vino. Sobre todo Alexis, quién no paraba de dar pequeños sorbos, pero se había bebido casi media botella.

-¿Alexis?-Dijo Castle mientras que Martha, Pi y Jim iban a por el postre.-

-¿Sí, papá?

-¿Estás bien?

-Obviamente.-Murmuró antes de tomarse otro sorbo.-

-Creo que tu hija está borracha.-Le dijo Kate en voz baja.-

Los otros tres volvieron con el postre, y Castle decidió no centrarse en Alexis, aunque no pudo. Y cuando estaban a punto de acabar Alexis no pudo evitar sacar lo que le pasaba por su cabeza toda la noche.

-Kate.-La llamó antes de tomarse otro sorbo.-

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo se siente al tener a gente que te quiere pero ponerte en peligro innecesariamente?

-Nena.-Murmuró Pi mientras intentaba cogerle la copa.-

-Alexis…

-Pues no muy bien.-Se adelantó Kate.-

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. No paro de preguntarme si vosotros estaréis bien o sí volveré a veros.

-¿Y por qué sigues haciéndolo?

-Porque es mi trabajo.

-Pues deberías cambiar, porque lo pasaría muy mal si algún día te pasa algo de verdad.

Los demás no apartaban la mirada de ellas, mientras que Castle escondía su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Creo que ya es…

-No.-Volvió a interrumpirle Kate.-Me tienes rencor desde el disparo en el funeral. Adelante, sácalo.

-Kate…

-¡Ni una sola llamada!

-Lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿De veras? Eres lo más cercano a una madre que he tenido… Y luego vas y desapareces todo un verano. Y después de que te dispararan. No sabía cómo estabas. Entendería que no hablaras con mi padre por cobardía pero creía que te importaba.

-Lo primero, me importas. Lo segundo, no fue por cobardía.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Porque estaba rota. Necesitaba ser mejor de lo que era porque tu padre es una persona increíble.

-Aún así nunca te perdonaré que no llamaras. Te perdonaré todo, pero eso no, Kate.

-Pues deberías perdonármelo ya que seré tu madrastra.

-¿Qué?

-Kate…-Intentó pararla Castle.-

-¿Qué es eso de que serás su madrastra, Katie?

-¿Qué quiere decir, papá?

-Antes de marcharme a Washington Castle me pidió que me casara con él.

-¿Y cuando pensabais decírmelo? ¿El día de la boda? ¡O mejor! ¿El día que naciera vuestro primer hijo?

-Alexis…

-No, papá. Solo… Dame tiempo.-Dijo antes de marcharse.-

-Y luego la dramática de esta familia soy yo.-Le dijo Martha a Pi mientras cogía su copa.-


	5. Valkyrie 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_Anteriormente…_

_-Está sana y salva.-Empezó Jim.-Solo tiene unos cuantos rasguños._

_-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó Castle.-_

_-¿Qué ha pasado, Kate?-Le dio la copa.-_

_-Era muy buena. Me gustaba lo que hacía… Pero ahora lo veo como una obligación. No es igual que antes._

_-He fallado en un disparo. Le he dado a mi jefa. Y encima ella me ha salvado._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_-¿Hacer qué?_

_-Quiero volver._

_-¿Quieres volver? ¿A dónde? ¿A la doce? ¿A Nueva York?_

_-A los dos._

_-Lo sé. Pero el FBI no es lo mío. Encima el asesino se nos escapó. Matt mató a un señuelo, Rachel consiguió herir a otro, pero le disparé. Y Matt también cayó._

_De hecho me voy a casar con Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle._

_Sobre todo Alexis, quién no paraba de dar pequeños sorbos, pero se había bebido casi media botella._

_-¿Cómo se siente al tener a gente que te quiere pero ponerte en peligro innecesariamente?_

_-Pues no muy bien.-Se adelantó Kate.-_

_-Aún así nunca te perdonaré que no llamaras. Te perdonaré todo, pero eso no, Kate._

_-Pues deberías perdonármelo ya que seré tu madrastra._

_-¿Qué quiere decir, papá?_

_-Antes de marcharme a Washington Castle me pidió que me casara con él._

_-Alexis…_

_-No, papá. Solo… Dame tiempo.-Dijo antes de marcharse.-_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Unos días después…_

Kate se había recuperado y se había marchado a Washington. Alexis seguía sin hablar con nadie, aparte de Pi. Jim se había tomado bien la noticia del compromiso, aunque todavía quería hablar con su hija a solas.

Mientras, los chicos intentaban acostumbrarse a no tener a su alrededor a Castle y a Beckett. Aunque por suerte, les iban a poner un nuevo compañero, o compañera.

Espósito estaba en su mesa haciendo papeleo mientras que Ryan estaba en la sala de descanso. Desde que Ryan le había dicho que iba a ser padre intentaba que no trabajara mucho y pudiera estar con Jenny todo el tiempo posible. Levantó la mirada del papeleo y vio como una mujer se acercaba al despacho de Gates.

La chica era alta, con el pelo castaño y ondulado. Espo paseó su mirada por las piernas de infarto de la chica y se levantó rápidamente. Estuvo de pie hasta que entró en el despacho de Gates y fue hasta la sala de descanso.

-¡Eh, Ryan!-Le llamó.-¿Pero qué…?

Espósito le miró extrañado. Ryan estaba de pie, y encima de la mesa un muñeco con un par de pañales. Ryan tenía las mangas de su traje arremangadas y tenía la cara manchada de polvos de talco.

-¿Qué haces?-Se acercó a él.-

-Practicar.

-Ryan… No. Simple y claro. Ya aprenderás.

-Es que… ¿Me puedes ayudar?-Señaló el pañal.-

-¿Yo? ¿Bromeas verdad? Yo seré su tío favorito pero tampoco… No.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?

-¿Has visto a la chica que ha entrado?

-No. Intentaba cambiarle el pañal al…

-¿Qué están haciendo?-Les interrumpieron.-

Los chicos miraron a la puerta. Gates estaba con otra mujer, la que había visto Espósito. Ryan apartó su mirada hasta Espósito, y después se escondió una mano tras la espalda.

-Respondan a mi pregunta.

-Nosotros…

-Sí. Nosotros… Intentábamos…

-Cambiábamos…

-Cállense. No quiero saberlo.

-Gracias.-Murmuró Espósito.-

-Les quería presentar a su nueva compañera.

-¿Nuestra nueva…

-¿Compañera?-Acabó Ryan.-

-Sí. La detective Audrey Bronson.

-¿Bronson?

-Sí.-Habló por primera vez la joven.-

Los demás miraron a Espósito, pero él había puesto una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Y no reaccionó hasta que Ryan le dio un codazo.

-¿Qué?

-Qué digas algo.-Murmuró Ryan.-

-Conocí a un militar que se apellidaba Bronson.

-¿Por casualidad no será Frank Bronson?

-El mismo.

-Él es mi padre.

-Vaya…

-Sí. ¿Estuviste con él?

-Sí. Me recomendó venir a la doce.

-Me alegro que tengan algo en común, así será mejor su adaptación aquí, detective.

-Seguro.

-Bien. Les dejo. Ayuden a la detective Bronson en lo que necesite.

-Sin duda lo haremos.-Sonrió Ryan.-

-Claro.-Murmuró mientras se marchaba.-

Los dos detectives se quedaron mirándola mientras sonreía. Ella les devolvió la sonrisa y esperó a que alguno dijera algo.

Audrey era bastante parecida a Beckett. Alta, castaña, ojos avellana, pelo ondulado, piernas de infarto, guapa. Aunque Audrey parecía más joven.

Ella empezó a balancearse sobre sus tacones. Pero los chicos siguieron sin decir nada.

-¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Javier Espósito.-Se adelantó.-

-Kevin Ryan.-Le tendió la mano.-

Espósito miró la mano que escondía detrás de la espalda, y se fijó que era en la que llevaba la alianza.

-¿Me podéis decir cuál es mi mesa?

-Claro.

-Por mí perfecto.

-Genial.-Se dio la vuelta.-Y sí necesitáis ayuda… al muñeco le estáis poniendo el pañal al revés.

-Gracias.-Dijeron los dos.-

Los chicos esperaron a que saliera de la habitación y entonces, Espósito empujó Ryan un poco.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estás casado.

-Y tú tienes algo con la de los ordenadores.

-Se llama Tory Ellis.

-Lo que tú digas. No juegues a tres bandas.

-¿Tres?

-Ellis, Lanie y Bronson.

-Ni siquiera conozco a Audrey.

-Pero le has puesto esa estúpida sonrisa.

-Porque es guapa.

-Oye…-Se acercó a él.-Me han llegado rumores sobre Tory. Dicen que tiene novio. Detective Zack Roman.

-No lo conozco.

-Pues deberías. Solo te digo que tengas cuidado.

-Tranquilo, Ryan. Todo controlado.

Espósito le sonrió y se empezó a acercar a la puerta. Ryan le siguió, pero mientras veían como Bronson hablaba con otra detective, ellos se pararon otra vez.

-¿Llamamos a Castle?-Preguntó Espósito.-

-Si tú quieres seguir jugando al juego de no estar casado, no.

-Bien…

-Sí.-Se fue hasta su mesa.-

-Entonces no llamamos a Castle.-Murmuró mientras se iba a su mesa.-


	6. Valkyrie 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.-Suspiró.-Ya te lo he dicho.

-Sí… Pero sigues mintiendo igual de mal.

-Castle… Estoy bien. De verdad.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sigo queriendo volver.

-Kate…

-No, Castle. Esto no es como la doce. Ni tampoco estoy feliz. Lo he probado, ha sido una buena oportunidad, pero el FBI no es lo mío.

-Quizás deberías empezar por hablar con tu padre.

-¿Por qué con él?

-Porque es tu padre. Sabe lo mejor para ti.

-Él me dirá que elija lo que me haga feliz.

-Kate…

-Voy a volver, Castle. Deberías estar feliz de que lo haga.

-Y lo estoy. Pero eres extraordinaria, Kate. El FBI no puede contigo.

-Rick…-Suspiró.-Voy a volver. Contigo o sin ti apoyándome.

-Kate…-Pero ella ya había colgado.-

Castle suspiró y salió de su habitación. Lo primero que vio fue a Pi en la cocina, parecía que al muchacho le encantaba cocinar. Se acercó a la isla de la cocina y se sentó en una silla.

-¿Problemas con su prometida, Mr. C?

-Sí.

-Quizá necesita hablar con otra persona.

-Sí. Necesito aclararme la mente.-Se levantó.-Voy a hablar con la persona indicada.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Qué tal?-Preguntó Lanie.-

-Bien…-Dijo mientras se dejó caer al lado de ella en el sofá.-

-¿Sabe que estás aquí?

-No. Es lo único que ha salido bien de la conversación.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-Eso parece.

-¿No le gusta que vuelvas?

-No es eso. Es…-Cogió su copa de vino.-Creo que se ha hecho mucho a la idea de que he ido a luchar a por mi sueño en Washington.

-Ya no es tu sueño trabajar en el FBI, es una pesadilla.

-Exacto.

-¿Quieres que hagas una lista de pros y contras y se la das a Castle?-Preguntó mientras cogía una libreta de encima de la mesa.-

-¿De verdad?

-A mí me ayudó con Javi.

-Lo dejasteis.

-Me ayudo. Me di cuenta que no teníamos futuro.

-Vale. Entonces… Vamos a hacerlo.

-Bien. Cosas malas contra, buenas pro. Empieza-Cogió un bolígrafo.-Contra.

-FBI.

-Katie…

-¿Qué? Estoy siendo sincera.

-Pro.

-NYPD.

-Contra.

-No está Rick.

-Pro.

-Aquí sí está.

-Contra.

-No lo siento lo mismo resolviendo los casos.

-Pro.

-Tengo más medios para pillar a los asesinos.

-Contra.

-No conozco con quién trabajo.

-Pro.

-Antes no tenía compañeros de trabajo. Tenía amigos. Familia.

-Contra.

-Washington.

-Pro.

-Nueva York.

-Contra.

-Mi madre querría que fuera feliz.

-Pro.

-Soy feliz aquí.

-Contra.

-Echo de menos a Rick. Y sus tonterías.-Sonrió.-

-Pro.

-Aquí puedo tenerlo todo. Y ya.

-¿No quieres seguir?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que me tengo que ir yendo.-Se levantó.-

-¿Ya?

-He estado aquí los días que me dieron de descanso.

-¿No puedes quedarte más?-Se levantó.-

-Dentro de poco volveré.

-Verdad.-Sonrió.-

-Como mi equipo está herido me van a cambiar a otro.

-¿Y me lo dices ahora?

-Se me había olvidado.-Se mordió el labio.-

-Te perdono.

-Gracias.

-¿Y sabes con quién te pondrán?

-No.

-Espero que no sea con alguien muy duro.

-Yo también.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto?

-Lo agradecería.

-Vale. Pues vamos a por tus maletas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Castle bajaba del ascensor de la doce. Vio que Espósito estaba en la sala de descanso pero al verlo hablar con Tory no quiso interrumpirlos. Se acercó a Ryan, quién parecía bastante nervioso.

-¿Qué tal?-Preguntó al llegar a su lado.-

-Hola, Castle. ¿A qué debemos tu visita?

-¿No puedo venir a veros… por veros?

-Sí… Claro.

-Bien.

-Hey, Castle.-Le saludó Espo.-

-Hola, Javi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venir a veros.

-¿De verdad?

-Necesito ayuda. Con Kate.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?-Preguntó Ryan.-

-No. Claro que no.

-¿Entonces?

-Lleva unas semanas con un caso bastante complicado en Washington. ¿Podríais ayudarme a ayudarla?

-¿Sigues hablado con ella?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?

-Porque…

-¿No habíais roto?

-¿Romper? No.

-Pero sí…

-Estabais muy raros.

-No hemos roto.-Se tensó Castle.-Al revés, le pedí que se casara conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú?

-Pero…

-Sí, se lo pedí.

-Por eso estaba tan rara.

-Jenny no estaba así después depedírselo.

-¿Me vais a ayudar o no?

-Tío, Gates está a la que salta.

-Sí.-Se acercó a él.-Se comenta que la oyeron hablar con alguien por teléfono y le gritó que le había quitado a su mejor detective.-Susurró.-

-Ella… ¿Habláis enserio?

-Sí, tío.

-Mucho.

-Eso quiere decir que no.

-No queremos perder nuestro trabajo, bro.

-Sí. Encima yo… Tengo un bebé en camino.-Susurró.-

-Enhorabuena, vasito de leche.-Apoyó una mano en su hombro.-

-Gracias.

-Pero no lo digas en voz alta.

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada…

-Está intentado algo con la nueva detective.

-¿Qué?

-No.

-¿Tú? ¿Vasito de leche? Nunca creí que podrías hacer algo así.

-Solamente lleva unos días aquí. Además, lo diré.

-Di que no, bro. Se quita el anillo.

-Ryan no le puedes hacer eso a Jenny.

-Ya ves.

-Pero él está jugando con Lanie y la de los ordenadores.

-Tory, se llama Tory.

-Lo siento. Soy 'Team Lanie'. Apoyo Esplaine.

-¿De verdad, tío? Tú estás jugando también a dos bandas.

-Pero yo sé cuando tengo que parar.

-Castle dile que yo no estoy jugando a dos bandas.

-No. Castle, dile que yo no estoy jugando a dos bandas.

-Yo no juego.

-Y yo tampoco.

-Los dos lo hacéis.-Les interrumpió.-¿Tenéis nueva compañera?

-Sí.

-Una… increíble compañera.

-¿Increíble?-Sonrió.-

-Sí. Es una gran trabajadora…

-Guapa…

-Divertida…

-Preciosa…

-Trabajamos bien juntos…

-Es…

-Campana y se acabó.-Dijo Castle.-No será para tanto.

Castle se dio la vuelta y se chocó contra alguien. Levantó la mirada y vio a la joven detective, que se movía la camisa manchada de café.

-Hola, Audrey.-Sonrieron Ryan y Espósito.-

-Hola, chicos.

-Yo… Lo siento mucho.-Dijo Castle.-

-No pasa nada.-Levantó la mirada.-¿Tú eres?

-Sí. Richard…

-El compañero de la detective Beckett, ¿verdad?-Le interrumpió.-

-Exacto. Escritor.

-Sí. He leído todos sus libros, soy una gran fan suya. Sobre todo de Nikki Heat.

-¿Sí?-Sonrió.-

-Sí. Es increíble que alguien sepa apreciar el extraordinario trabajo de la detective Beckett.

-Sí… Un… increíble trabajo.-La miró.-

-Siento lo de…

-No, ha sido culpa mía.

-Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme.

-No.

-No hace falta.-Se adelantaron los chicos.-

-Puedes ir a mi casa. Ducharte y… cambiarte…-Le dijo Castle.-

-¿No sería un problema?

-No. Al revés.

-Pero tiene que trabajar, Castle.

-Eso.

-Pero por unos minutos no pasa nada, ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Bien… ¿Vamos?

-Claro. Iré a coger mi ropa de repuesto.

-No hace falta, tengo… Puedo dejarte algo de mi hija.

-O de su novia.

-¿Qué tal tu mujer, Ryan?

-Bien.-Respondió mientras agachaba la cabeza.-

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro. Adiós, chicos.

Audrey pasó delante de él, y pero cuando él iba a pasar, Espóstio le cogió de la manga de la camisa.

-Cuidado con lo que haces.

-Estoy ayudando a una amiga.

-Castle…

-Tengo derecho. Vosotros habéis hecho lo mismo.-Dicho esto se marchó.-

-Castle no…

-No, Ryan. Él nunca haría eso a Beckett.

-Ella besó al millonario del restaurante.

-Pues entonces Castle debe besar a Bronson.

-¿Tú crees?

-Es su relación. Ellos sabrán lo que pasa.

-Necesitamos una noche de chicos.

-Sí.-Se fue a su mesa.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Todavía no he decidido si Castle puede hacer algo o no con Audrey, pero la verdad es que no me importaría, ya que yo sigo un poco enfadada con Beckett por lo de Mr. Perfecto. Pero pase lo que pase ya os digo que para tanto Beckett como Castle estarán en paz con eso de otras personas.**

**Por otra parte, sé que Lanie no va a salir en la premiere o eso tengo entendido, pero tenía que poner esa escena para que hubiera un pequeño salto en el tiempo y que Kate lo hubiera pasado con otra persona que no fuera su padre o Castle.**


	7. Valkyrie 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

-Gracias por la oferta.-Sonrió Audrey mientras salía de la habitación de Castle abrochándose una camisa.-

-De nada.-Le devolvió la sonrisa.-¿Café?

-Claro.

Audrey se sentó en una silla mientras que Castle hacía el café. Al principio estaba un poco incómodo, ya que sentía como ella no apartaba la mirada de él, pero se calmó. No iba a hacer nada con ella… ¿verdad?

-¿Qué tal la doce?-Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado y le daba el café.-

-Bien. Siento que todos me miran.

-Sí… Cómo para no hacerlo… O sea que… Que…

-Lo sé. Tomar el puesto de la detective Beckett es algo muy importante.

-Claro… Eso quería decir yo.

-¿Me puedes hablar de ella?

-¿De quién?

-De la detective Beckett.

-Ah, pues… Es parecida a ti.

-¿De veras? Bueno, la verdad es que eso no me importa. ¿Cómo es trabajar con ella?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Es como un ejemplo para mí. He leído sobre casi todos los casos que ha llevado… Es… Es increíble.

-Lo es.

-¿Cómo era ser su compañero?

-Pues… ¿De verdad quieres que te hable de ella?

-Sí.-Contestó emocionada.-

-Pues… Ella… Es muy buena en lo que hace ya que intenta dar la justicia que no tuvo.

-Leí sobre el caso de su madre. Incluso investigué un poco.

-Eres una gran fan de ella.

-Es como un ejemplo a seguir. Conseguir su puesto en la doce fue algo… increíble para mí.

-¿Dónde estabas antes?

-FBI.

-¿FBI? ¿Pero cuántos años tienes?

-Veintiocho. No soy tan joven, pero era buena.

-¿Cuándo entraste en el FBI?

-A los veintiséis.

-¿Por qué te saliste?

-Entré por alguien. Dejé todo para estar con él. Pero estaba más emocionado con el trabajo que con yo hubiera renunciado a todo.

-Vaya…

-Sí. Creo que nuestra relación se rompió el mismo día en el que le hicieron la propuesta.

-Bueno… Beckett y yo estamos prometidos y de momento estamos bien.

-Claro. Obviamente no todas las relaciones son como las mías.

-Sí. ¿Él sigue en el FBI?

-Sí. Es uno de los mejores.-Sonrió.-

-¿Qué te dijo cuando dejaste el trabajo?

-Siempre había sido un chulo. Creyéndose mejor que los demás. Incluso antes de entrar en el FBI. Así que para él fue como si hubiera ganado una pequeña guerra.

-¿No te pidió que te quedaras?

-No.-Agachó la cabeza.-

-¿Le echas de menos?

-Sí. Y no puedo parar de preguntarme si está bien.

-¿Yo también lo hago con Beckett?

-¿Siempre le llamas por su apellido?

-Sí. Bueno, a veces la llamo Kate.

-Éramos un buen equipo.

-Realmente la echo de menos.

-Hay veces que llamo a su casa, se que nunca cogerá el teléfono, pero me gusta escuchar su voz, aunque sea por una grabación.

-Yo la llamo con número oculto.

-El FBI no es nada comparado con la doce.

-Sí… Hay mejores juguetes.

-Y más peligro.

-Bueno… Podemos seguir lamentándonos o pasar página.-Se levantó.-

-Yo…

-¿Sí?

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.

-¿Quieres trabajar conmigo? Ser mi compañero.

-¿Tú quieres?

-Sí. Beckett y tú erais extraordinarios juntos. ¿Crees que podrías trabajar conmigo? Aunque solo sea en casos sin importancia.

-Me encantaría. Y en todo tipo de casos.

-Gracias.-Sonrió.-

-Gracias a ti.-Le cogió la mano.-Pocos policías quieren a un civil de compañero.

-Tú no eres un civil.

-¿No?

-Eres como un policía, solo que sin entrenamiento ni pistola.

-Pero sí con chaleco.-Sonrió.-

-Sí.

Audrey le devolvió la sonrisa. Castle tomó como una señal que ella bajara la mirada hacia sus labios. Entonces subió su mano hasta la mejilla de ella y acercó su cara a la de ella. Audrey se tensó, pero cuando vio que era casi imposible poder apartarse cerró los ojos y se terminó de acercar a él.

Solo un segundo después se oyeron unos ruidos tras la puerta del loft y Castle se separó rápidamente.

-Hola.-Dijo inmediatamente al ver a Alexis y a su madre.-

-Hola.-Saludó Martha extrañada.-

Las dos se quedaron mirando a Audrey, quién había agachado la cabeza y se había dado la vuelta. Castle, intentaba no meter la pata, por lo que se dio la vuelta también mientras que ellas dos se acercaban.

-Yo creo que me vuelvo a la doce.-Se levantó Audrey.-

-¿A la doce?-Preguntó Martha.-

-Sí. Detective Audrey Bronson.-Se presentó.-

-Martha Rodgers.

-Sí.-Habló Alexis.-Alexis Castle. ¿Detective en la doce?

-Sí. Soy nueva.

-La sustituta de Kate… En la doce. ¿Verdad, papá?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces te veo mañana?-Le preguntó Audrey.-

-Claro.

-Bien. Adiós.-Dicho esto se marchó rápidamente del loft.-

-¿Quién era ella?

-¿Qué has hecho, Richard?

-Nada. ¿Por qué no estás en la universidad?

-Papá… ¿Quién era ella y qué hacía aquí?

-Ella es la nueva detective de la doce, como tú has dicho ha venido a sustituir a Kate…

-Pero solo en la comisaría.

-Claro.

-¿Y qué hacía aquí?

-Alexis…

-No. Cuatro años, papá. Cuatro años siendo solo compañeros. Después de cuatro años como compañeros y unos saliendo para que pases página.

-No, papá.

-Esto… No sé que me ha pasado.

-Alexis, cariño…

-No, abuela. Se lo tienes que contar a Kate.

-No he hecho nada.

-Sí. Pero probablemente lo hubieras hecho.

-Alexis, yo quiero a Kate. Solo…

-Es como el juguete nuevo para todos, ¿verdad?

-Algo así, madre.

-Muy bien. Pero la próxima vez que te vea jugando con ella y no con Katherine alguien saldrá herido, y no por un corazón rota, ¿entendido, Richard?

-Sí, madre.

-Bien… Vamos a dejar tus cosas arriba.

-No me has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Me voy a quedar aquí el resto de la semana.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque necesito descansar de la universidad. Además, así puedo concentrarme más para estudiar.

-Vale.

-Y quiero decirte que iré a visitar a Kate.

-Alexis…

-No es por la detective de juguete. Tengo que hablar con ella.

-Vale.

-Saldrá mañana a Washington.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Tus compañeros estarán varias semanas de baja, entonces te tenemos que poner con otros agentes.

-Pero aún tengo un día de descanso.

-Sí. Tienes el resto del día para volver a instalarte aquí, después de estar en Nueva York.

-¿Y quiénes serán mis nuevos compañeros?

-Compañero.-Corrigió.-Michael Reed, Jeanette Desmond y el agente Richmond.

-Solo Richmond.

-Solo Richmond.

Kate agachó la cabeza y el agente le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Realmente no te gusta esto, ¿verdad?

-No, no me gusta.

-Aguanta. Si ellos no te hacen cambiar de opinión… y eso que son los mejores… Entonces eres libre de marcharte.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Otro capítulo, y parece que Kate tiene clara la idea de volver. Pero quizás le den una sorpresa... Tema Castle, lo siento, pero ahora ya están en paz, aunque si por mí fuera ya habría soltado algo así como que Josh a muerto, pero no... Tranquilos, por lo menos ya no habrán más 'engaños'.**

**PD: ¿Soy a la única que le parecen falsas las fotos de Castle y Beckett vestidos de fiesta? En mi opinión Parece que Stana no salga, sino que la hayan puesto más tarde. Ya que los de la ABC se portan tan mal podrían hacer unas fotos más decentes.**


	8. Valkyrie 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Castle bajó del ascensor de la doce, y se acercó a la mesa de Audrey. Sabía que era la antigua mesa de Beckett, pero se extrañó el encontrar su silla todavía allí.

-Hola.-Saludó a la joven detective.-

-Hola.

Los dos estaban bastante incómodos, sobre todo después del 'beso' del otro día. Castle se sentó en su silla y se acercó a ella para intentar que nadie oyera su conversación.

-Sobre lo de ayer…

-Sobre lo de ayer nada.-Le interrumpió.-Fue un error. Yo recordé cosas dolorosas y te besé. Fue culpa mía, y entendería que no quieras trabajar conmigo.

-La culpa fue mía, yo empecé.

-Fui yo. Me emocioné con eso de trabajar con el compañero de la detective Beckett y por otra parte recordé a Mike. Fue una gran mezcla de emociones.

-Pero fue mi culpa.

-¿Podemos simplemente olvidarlo?

-Claro. ¿Debería contárselo a Kate?

-No. Es… No. Ni se te ocurra. Lo que pasó, pasó. Se queda en el pasado.

-Entendido.

-Ya tengo bastante con que todos piensen que soy tonta.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-El detective Espósito, intenta ligar conmigo y también con la de los ordenadores…

-Tory.

-Pero también tiene algo con la doctora Parish. Y el detective Ryan…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Está casado. Y por lo menos ha intentado quedar conmigo un par de veces.

-Bueno… Eres nueva, no sabes nada de nosotros y encima también guapa. Quizás nos estamos aprovechando de eso.

-Sí, un poco.

-Mira…-Suspiró.-Por mi parte lo siento. No he querido jugar contigo.

-Un poco sí.

-Solo un poco. Es… Todos estamos pasando por momentos difíciles, y digamos que nos hemos inventado otras vidas ya que tú no nos conocías.

-Sí que os conocía.

-¿De veras?

-He leído todo lo que se ha publicado sobre la detective Beckett, así que sé sobre vosotros.

-Guau. ¿Todo?

-Sí. De hecho empecé a leer tus libros porque empezaste a escribir sobre ella.

-¿Por qué esa extraña obsesión por Beckett?

-No es obsesión.

-¿Seguro?-Sonrió.-

-Seguro. Solo… Me siento identificada. Eso es.

-¿Qué te pasó para sentirte identificada?

-Perdí a alguien importante.-Agachó la cabeza.-

-Lo siento.

-Pasó hace tiempo, ya está… pasado.

-¿No olvidado?

-Eso nunca.

-Quizás me puedas ayudar.

-¿O quizás tú me puedas ayudar con el papeleo?

-No. Beckett no lo consiguió… tú, pequeña Beckett, tampoco.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero ayudar a Kate.

-No. Lo siento, pero para mí el FBI… No.

-Vamos, Bronson. ¿No te quieres divertir?

-Para eso salgo de fiesta o algo parecido. Lo siento, Castle. Además, es un caso federal. Es… es peligroso no te metas.

-Vamos, Bronson.

-No.

-¿Me vas a dejar solo en esto?

-Sí. Y tampoco quiero que los chicos te ayuden, Castle. El FBI no es un juego.

-Bien.-Se levantó.-Entonces nos vemos en un par de semanas, cuando haya encontrado al asesino.

-¿Tú solo?

-Sí.

-Castle…

-No voy a tener vuestra ayuda. Así que lo haré solo.

-Toma.-Sacó una pistola de cajón.-Ten cuidado. ¿Sabes llevar una verdad?

-Claro que sé.-Dijo mientras se la guardaba.-

-Que nadie se entere.

-Nadie sabrá nada.-Se dio la vuelta.-

-Ten cuidado, Rick.

Castle se despidió con la mano y se marchó hasta el ascensor. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron, Ryan y Espósito.

-¿Ha venido Castle?-Preguntó Espo.-

-Sí.

-¿Para?

-Para nada.-Se levantó.-

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Yo? A cubrir la espalda de mi compañero.

-¿Vas a cubrir a Castle?

-No podía ser otro.-Dijo mientras se subía al ascensor.-En la vida hay que ser divertidos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Castle acababa de llegar al loft cuando el timbre sonó. Se acercó a la puerta y vio a la detective Bronson.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-La dejó pasar.-

-Este territorio está limpio.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Iron Gates.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando estabas en la doce. Ella te odia, necesitaba que viera que no te apoyo, entonces podré tener todo lo que le pida. Ahora vamos a concentrarnos en ese caso.-Se quitó la blazer.-¿Qué sabes?

-Nada.

-Ah, bien.

-¿Cómo conseguimos información?

-Podemos ir a Washington.

-Imposible. ¿Qué tal si pruebas con el rompecorazones?

-También imposible.

-Pero…

-Tengo mi orgullo.

-Vamos. Hazlo por la agente Beckett, necesita ayuda.

-No. Me juré que nunca volvería a llamarle mientras no estuviera borracha o en una situación de peligro.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Unas horas más tarde…_

-¿Esto es suficiente para llamar a tu chico?-Murmuró mientras intentaba mover la cabeza.-

-Fue más que suficiente en cuanto noté la pistola entre mis cejas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**No os preocupéis, que en el próximo pondré como han llegado a esta situación y empezará el peligro para todos. ¿Habéis leído el spoiler de que alguien podía morir en la premiere?**


	9. Valkyrie 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

_Castle acababa de llegar al loft cuando el timbre sonó. Se acercó a la puerta y vio a la detective Bronson._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-La dejó pasar.-_

_-Este territorio está limpio._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-De Iron Gates._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Cuando estabas en la doce. Ella te odia, necesitaba que viera que no te apoyo, entonces podré tener todo lo que le pida. Ahora vamos a concentrarnos en ese caso.-Se quitó la blazer.-¿Qué sabes?_

_-Nada._

_-Ah, bien._

_-¿Cómo conseguimos información?_

_-Podemos ir a Washington._

_-Imposible. ¿Qué tal si pruebas con el rompecorazones?_

_-También imposible._

_-Pero…_

_-Tengo mi orgullo._

_-Vamos. Hazlo por la agente Beckett, necesita ayuda._

_-No. Me juré que nunca volvería a llamarle mientras no estuviera borracha o en una situación de peligro._

-¿Entonces como sabemos lo que buscamos?

-Puedo rebajarme y llamar a mi padre.

-¿Para qué?

-Su novia trabaja en el FBI.

-Vaya…

-Sí.-Sacó su móvil.-Yo los presenté.

Audrey marcó un número de teléfono y los esperaron a que contestaran.

-Detective Jeanette Desmond.

-Hola, Jeanette.-Animó su voz falsamente.-

-Hola, Audrey. ¿Qué tal todo por Nueva York?

-Genial.

-¿Llamas por tu padre?

-No. Que va. Solo llamo para pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué favor?

-¿Conoces a la detective Beckett?

-Sí. La van a poner con nosotros.

-¿Y también el caso que llevaba?

-Sí.

-¿Me puedes contar de que va?

-Audrey…

-Vamos.

-No puedo.

-No debes, pero sí que puedes.

-Pero no lo haré.

-No quiere.-Le susurró a Castle.-

-Consigue la información. Vamos.

-Prometo ir a cenar en Navidad.

-¿De veras?

-Sí.

-Y cuatro de julio.

-No.

-Entonces nada.

-Un día cualquiera. Prometo ir a comer un día cualquiera.

-Navidad para cenar y luego a comer, vale.

-Pues habla.-Puso el altavoz.-

-¿No quieres que te cuenta nada sobre Michael?

-No. Ahora habla.

-Te echa de menos.

-Jeanett…

-Va enserio.

-No estoy sola, por favor cállate.

-¿No estás sola?

-No.

-¿Quién…

-Richard Castle, encantado.

-Pero cállate.

-¿Richard Castle? ¿El escritor?

-El mismo. Ahora habla.

-Bien.-Sonrió.-Luego hablamos sobre tu compañía, pero ahora el caso.

-Gracias.

-Llevamos semanas siguiendo a alguien. No sabemos si hombre o mujer. Pero la verdad es que tiene mucho peso, a todas las personas que hemos interrogado las tiene amenazadas, no hemos conseguido nada. Según tenemos entendido su modus operandi es coger a personas de entre cincuenta a treinta años, normalmente en pareja. Sus muertes simulan escenas románticas, ya sean comunes en la vida real o en alguna película o obra tanto musical como teatral.

-¿Y no sabéis nada?

-No sabemos nada. De hecho se le ha tomado como un asesino en serie porque han aparecido varias personas muertas por las mismas circunstancias y un día después aparece una persona muerta. Siempre son parejas y después aparece una persona un día después. Y van ya varias muertes. De hecho hoy se ha encontrado otro cuerpo.

-¿Y no habéis conseguido nada?

-Nada. Algunos nos han dado nombres, pero todo es falso.

-Pregúntale por el tiroteo del otro día.-Susurró Castle.-

-¿Y el tiroteo?

-Pista falsa. Creemos que trabajaban para el asesino. Pero eran miembros de una banda, y según nuestras fuentes no se dedican a todo eso.

-¿Sabes si les podemos encontrar por Nueva York?

-Sí.

-Bien. Mándame una dirección, Jeanett.

-Lo haré. ¿Algo más?

-¿Cómo está la agente Beckett?-Preguntó Castle.-

-Todavía no nos la han presentado, ha tenido unos días de descanso.

-¿Qué?

-Le dieron unos días después del tiroteo. Hoy vuelve.

-Pero…

-Gracias. Si descubrimos algo te llamo.

-Pero no podéis…-Colgó.-

-¿Qué pasa, Castle?

-Ella no me ha dicho nada de que tuviera un descanso.

-Vamos. Seguro que te lo comentó pero no la escuchaste.

-Siempre la escucho.

-Pues… Da igual, venga, vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-A ayudar a tu chica.

-Sí, claro.

-¿La sigues queriendo ayudar, no?

-Sí. Venga vamos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Está aquí.-Dijo Richmond mientras se levantaba de su mesa.-

-Agentes.-Les saludó el agente Stack.-Esta es la agente Beckett, su nueva compañera.

-Michael Reed.-Se presentó un agente.-Estos son Jeanett Desmond y Daniel Richmond.

-Bien, ya que se han presentado yo me marcho.-Dijo Stack.-

-¿Empezamos con el caso?

-Claro.

El más joven de los detectives se marchó. Michael era también el más alto de los tres casi, un metro noventa, musculoso, ojos azules y rubio, peinado hacia un lado y poco engominado si lo comparamos con Richmond. Daniel, era más bajo, castaño y con los ojos marrones. Mientras, Jeanett era parecida a Lanie, pero su pelo era ondulado y con unos reflejos rojos.

-Tranquila. Mike es bueno, en el fondo pero lo es.-Le dijo Desmond.-

-Bien. Estoy bastante tranquila.

-Deberías estarlo, en Nueva York te cuidan muy bien.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De nada.

-Vamos, chicos. Los casos no se resuelven solos.-Dijo Reed.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Seguro qué es aquí?-Volvió a preguntar Castle.-

-Seguro. Y no es un barrio muy seguro para llevar ese reloj, Castle.

-Tranquila. Voy con una poli.

-Eso lo único que va hacer es que nos quieran matar antes.

-Por ahí.-Señaló una esquina.-

Los dos se acercaron pero cuando giraron, una persona empujó a Castle contra la pared, otra cogió a Audrey tapándole la boca y otra la apuntó con una pistola.

-¿Cómo vosotros por aquí?

-¿Quién eres tú?-Dijo Castle mientras se intentaba mover.-

-Habláis muy alto. ¿Cómo es que habéis venido aquí sin refuerzos?

-Mi amiga quería demostrar que es divertida.

-¿Ah, sí?-Miró a la detective.-Hola.-Sonrió.-

-¡Ah!-Gritó un hombre.-Me ha mordido.

-Soltadla, nos los llevamos.

-¿A dónde?-Dijo Castle.-

-A enseñar a los polis que no se tienen que meter en donde no les llaman.-Le dijo antes de taparle la cabeza.-

Los hombres también le taparon la cabeza a Audrey y les ataron pies y manos. Después los hicieron andar hasta que llegaron a una furgoneta y los metieron.

-¿Esto es suficiente para llamar a tu chico?-Murmuró mientras intentaba mover la cabeza.-

-Fue más que suficiente en cuanto noté la pistola entre mis cejas.

-¡Callaros!-Gritó mientras aceleraba.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Me he inventado el caso, yo personalmente no he oído nada del caso que van a llevar en el episodio, o si lo he visto u oído no me acuerdo.**


	10. Valkyrie 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Les quitaron los sacos de las cabezas y se tuvieron que acostumbrar al cambio de luz. Miraron al frente y vieron a un hombre que no apartaba la mirada de ellos.

-¿Policías?

-No.-Se adelantó Audrey.-

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Cachéanos si no te lo crees.

-Ya lo hemos hecho.-Tiró un teléfono al regazo de Castle.-

-¿Nos habéis cogido las cosas sin permiso?

-Sí. Qué malos somos, ¿verdad?

-Castle, cállate por favor.-Susurró.-Prefiero que nos roben a que quedemos como unos tontos.

-¿No son policías?

-No. Ya te lo hemos dicho.

-Bien. ¿Entonces no sabéis nada sobre el FBI?

-Sí. Lo nombran mucho en la tele.

-Qué graciosa eres. Y guapa.-Sonrió.-

-No suelo salir con hombres que me secuestran.

-Puedo intentar conquistarte.

-Ya tengo bastante con él.-Señaló con la cabeza a Castle.-

-Claro… Supongo que podéis iros.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-No. ¡Arranca!

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Dijo Castle al ver que se movían.-

-Os habéis tomado una cabezadita y de paso habéis venido a verme.

-Nos has secuestrado.

-Muy bien, Sherlock. Pero tu novia ya lo había adivinado.

-No es…

-Suéltanos.

-¿Seguro que no tenemos ninguna posibilidad?

-Nunca.

-Entonces sí. Os voy a soltar.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta de la furgoneta. Sacó su cabeza y después empujó a Castle fuera. Audrey iba a gritarle, pero no le dejó tiempo ya que la tiró junto a él.

-¿Bronson?-Oyó a Castle.-

-Estoy bien. ¿Tú?

-También.

-¿Puedes andar?-Se sentó en el suelo.-

-Estoy intentado desatarme.

-Me duele el cuello.-Murmuró mientras empezaba a desatarse.-

-A mí también, pero vamos.

-¿Castle?

-¿Sí?

-¿Sigues teniendo tu móvil?

-Se ha roto.

-Genial.-Suspiró quitándose las cuerdas de la mano.-

-¿Dónde has guardado tu placa y arma?

-¿Dónde has guardado la tuya?

-Touché.

-Elemental, querido Watson.

-Qué graciosa.

-¿Ahora sí que soy, eh?

-Tenemos que volver al callejón.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi cartera. Se me ha caído.

-Te han robado.

-No. Si me hubieran robado no me hubieran dado mi teléfono.

-Vale.-Se levantó.-Volvamos al maldito callejón.

-Gracias. Tengo lo mejor de mi vida en esa cartera.-Se levantó.-

-¿Qué tienes ahí dentro?

-Las tarjetas de crédito.

-Dios mío…-Suspiró.-

-Hacen feliz a mis mujeres favoritas y encima me alejan a las malas. Aunque eso sea que pierdo dinero.

-Anda, vamos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Seguro que quieres ir?-Preguntó Martha.-

-Necesito hablar con Kate.

-Cariño, espera a que le den unas vacaciones. El FBI es muy duro, no necesita que le cargues la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces no vayas. Es lo mejor.

-Vale. Esperaré.

-Gracias. ¿Quieres una copa?

-No. Después de la que monté la última vez…

-Bien. Pero yo sí.-Se marchó.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Beckett estaba con Desmond, mientras que los otros dos agentes intentaban resolver algunas cosas.

-¿Y qué tal por Nueva York?

-Bien.-Respondió Beckett extrañada.-

-Dicen que es la ciudad que nunca duerme.

-Eso creo…

-¿Alguien te espera allí?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé. Normalmente el FBI junta o rompe parejas.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Yo encontré a alguien, Dan también, pero Mike la perdió. ¿Y tú?

-Estoy prometida.

-¿Quién es él?

-Richard Castle.

-¿Richard… Castle?

-Sí… El escritor.

-Lo conozco. Entonces no…

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú prometido sabe lo que es todo esto?

-Es muy… especial.

-Pues deberías decirle que no hiciera nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se ha puesto a investigar.

-¿Cómo? Él no sabe nada.

-Sí que sabe. Yo se lo conté.

-¿Cómo es que se lo contaste?

-Pues Audrey me llamó y…

-¿Quién es Audrey?

-La ex de Mike.

-Mike. ¿Michael? ¿El agente Reed?

-Exacto.

-¿Y cómo es esa Audrey?

-¿No te interesa que esté investigando?

-Me interesa con quién está investigando.

-Tranquila. Es muy buena.

-¿Estuvo aquí?

-¿En el FBI? Claro. Ya te he dicho que es muy buena.

-¿Por qué se marchó?

-Rompió con Mike.

-¿Ella con él?

-Sí.

-¿Quién se puede permitir romper con un tío así?

-Una chica así.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Audrey es… guapa?

-Dependiendo. ¿La estás comparando con Mike? Porque si es así, sí. Y más que guapa.

-¿Y está investigando con mi prometido?

-Sí. Me llamaron y les conté el caso en un breve resumen.

-Oh dios mío.

-Respira, Kate.

-No. ¿Ella de qué tipo es?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Sería capaz de tirarle los tejos a un casado?

-Yo… No puedo contestarte a eso, es mi hijastra.

-Yo tengo hijastra y sé como es.

-Pues ahora me estoy comportando como una madre y te digo que Audrey nunca haría eso.

-Chicas,-Interrumpió Richmond.-nos marchamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Nueva York.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Audrey y Castle estaban en el callejón. Llevaban unos minutos mirando por el suelo. De repente, Castle se alejó y fue a mirar al mismo lugar donde se habían encontrado a los demás.

-Hola de nuevo.-Sonrió un hombre.-

-¿Otra vez?-Levantó las manos al ver cómo le apuntaba con la pistola.-

-Sí. ¿Algo que darme?

-No.

-¡Castle! ¡He encontrado tu cartera!

-Yo creo que sí.

-¡Estoy aquí, Bronson!-Gritó.-

El hombre sonrió esperando a que Audrey apareciera. Cuando ella llegó y vio al hombre levantó las manos. Pero cuando él se acercó para coger lo que llevaba Castle cogió un ladrillo del suelo y se lo estampó en la cabeza.

-Buen golpe, Sherlock.

-Prefiero Rick.-Sonrió.-

-Bien.

-¿A ti te sigue doliendo el cuello?

-Sí.-Empezó a andar hacia atrás.-

-¿Qué haces?

-Empieza a correr Rick, vienen más.

-¿Qué?

Fue a girarse pero nada más ver la sombra de alguien empezó a correr tras Audrey. Pronto llegaron a una calle y llamaron a un taxi.

-¿A dónde?-Preguntó el hombre.-

-A la…-Se cayó al ver al hombre.-

-¿Pasa algo, Rick?-Preguntó Audrey.-

-No. A la comisaría de la doce.

-Claro.-Sonrió.-

-¿Nos puede dejar su teléfono?

-Claro.-Le dio una sonrisa de gato mientras le daba su teléfono.-

-¿A quién vas a llamar?-Dijo sin quitar la vista del conductor.-

-A los chicos. Necesitamos dinero. Aunque yo tengo algo.-Sacó algo de su camiseta.-

-No llames. Nos servirá. Tengo que llamar. Tenemos suerte de que tenga memoria fotográfica.-Marcó un número.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Espo, ya te lo he dicho… La de los ordenadores tiene novio.

-Claro que no.-Se miró en el espejo para arreglarse el cuello de la camisa.-

-Escucha. No salgas esta noche con ella, invita a Lanie a cenar.

-No, Ryan. Mejor te cuelgo.

Espósito siguió conduciendo unos minutos hasta que su teléfono sonó. Desconocido.

-Detective Espósito.-Respondió.-

-Espo, necesitamos ayuda.

-Eh, Audrey.-Sonrió.-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nos han robado a Castle y a mí.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Necesitamos que bajéis con dinero, para pagar el taxi. Yo tengo algo pero…

-No esto en la doce.

-¿Y no puedes ir?

-Claro. Pero no hoy.

-Vamos, Espo.

-Sí, Espo.-Habló Castle.-Solo necesitamos tres dólares. Prometo invitarte luego a un par de rubias.

-¿De qué hablas, Castle?

-Creo que el viaje se terminó.-Oyó.-

Espósito se tensó al oír la voz y enseguida dio la vuelta.

-Estoy allí en un minuto.

-No creo.-Volvió a oír.-

-¿Y esto? Oiga no puede…

-Cállate.-Oyó como quitaban el seguro de una pistola.-Encantado de volver a verte Ricky, Audrey. Detective, espero que sea un excelente conductor.-Colgó.-

-Pero qué…

Espo aceleró pero de repente, sin tiempo a reaccionar, un coche se saltó un stop en la esquina y acabó contra el coche Espósito.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Segundos antes..._

__-¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?-Sonrió el taxista.-

-¿Sabes? Quizás Espo no sea el único que tenga que tener cuidado.

-¿Así, Castle? ¿Y quién más tendría que tener cuidado?

-Tú.

Castle golpeó la cara del taxista contra el asiento, lo que le dejó tiempo de coger a Audrey, pero cuando fue a tirarse del coche no pudo abrir la puerta. Miró como el coche seguía avanzando, y entonces chocaba contra otro coche. Lo que les hacía perder la consciencia.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**¿Qué os ha parecido el primer episodio? ¿Continúo? (Si digo la verdad tengo pensado escribir hasta el quinto episodio que nos han dicho de momento, pero aún así los comentarios quieras que no animan) Espero que os haya gustado el primer episodio ;)**


	11. Better Half 1

**CAPÍTULO 11**

_Anteriormente…_

_-Así que pase lo que pase… decidas lo que decidas…-Se levantó del columpio y se arrodilló delante de ella sacando un anillo.-Katherine Houghton Beckett. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_-Me voy a Washington._

_-¿No? Pues yo creo que sí, ya has decidido lo que quieres hacer.-Intentó marcharse de nuevo.-_

_-Cuando he venido aquí y me has empezado a dar ese discurso he pensado que me ibas a dejar. Cuando estaba en la sala de interrogatorios… Después de ver a los chicos… Perderé muchas cosas yéndome. Pero no te quiero perder a ti._

_-¿Entonces te quieres casar conmigo?_

_-Sí.-Sonrió.-_

_-Jim._

_-¿Beckett?-Alexis asintió.-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Han disparado a Kate.-Respondieron los dos a la vez.-_

_-¿Qué ha pasado, Kate?-Le dio la copa.-_

_-Me siento un novato._

_-Un fallo lo puede tener cualquiera._

_-Pero no uno tan grave._

_-Les quería presentar a su nueva compañera._

_-¿Nuestra nueva…_

_-¿Compañera?-Acabó Ryan.-_

_-Sí. La detective Audrey Bronson._

_-Hola, Audrey.-Sonrieron Ryan y Espósito.-_

_-Hola, chicos._

_-El compañero de la detective Beckett, ¿verdad?-Le interrumpió.-_

_-Quiero ayudar a Kate._

_-No. Lo siento, pero para mí el FBI… No._

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-¿Yo? A cubrir la espalda de mi compañero._

_-¿Vas a cubrir a Castle?_

_-No podía ser otro.-Dijo mientras se subía al ascensor.-En la vida hay que ser divertidos._

_-Chicas,-Interrumpió Richmond.-nos marchamos._

_-¿A dónde?_

_-Nueva York._

_-¿Pasa algo, Rick?-Preguntó Audrey.-_

_-No. A la comisaría de la doce._

_-Claro.-Sonrió.-_

_-¿Nos puede dejar su teléfono?_

_-Claro.-Le dio una sonrisa de gato mientras le daba su teléfono.-_

_-Detective Espósito.-Respondió.-_

_-Sí, Espo.-Habló Castle.-Solo necesitamos tres dólares. Prometo invitarte luego a un par de rubias. _

_-¿De qué hablas, Castle?_

_-Creo que el viaje se terminó.-Oyó.-_

_-Estoy allí en un minuto._

_-No creo.-Volvió a oír.-_

_-Pero qué…_

_Espo aceleró pero de repente, sin tiempo a reaccionar, un coche se saltó un stop en la esquina y acabó contra el coche Espósito._

_-¿Sabes? Quizás Espo no sea el único que tenga que tener cuidado._

_-¿Así, Castle? ¿Y quién más tendría que tener cuidado?_

_-Tú._

_Castle golpeó la cara del taxista contra el asiento, lo que le dejó tiempo de coger a Audrey, pero cuando fue a tirarse del coche no pudo abrir la puerta. Miró como el coche seguía avanzando, y entonces chocaba contra otro coche. Lo que les hacía perder la consciencia._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que íbamos a la doce?-Preguntó Beckett.-

-Porque quería cambiar de comisaría, pero no pude.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no pude.-Aparcó el coche.-

Los cuatro agentes se bajaron del coche. Mientras que Reed subió sin esperarles los demás se quedaron fuera.

-¿Preparada?-Preguntó Richmond.-

-¿Para volver a casa? Claro.

Empezaron a acercarse a la puerta.

-No quería venir por Audrey.

-Desmond.-La regañó el agente.-

-¿Qué? Ya le he contado la historia.

-No deberías.

-La iba a descubrir de todos modos. Su prometido trabaja con ella.

-¿Estás prometida?

-Sí. Con Richard Castle.

-¿El escritor?

-El mismo.

-Estoy aquí.-Habló Beckett.-¿Podemos simplemente concentrarnos en el caso?

-Claro.

-Le habrás contado como era Audrey cuando se marchó de Washington, ¿verdad?

-Richmond, esas cosas no se cuenta. ¿Sabes lo qué es un secreto?

-Pero sí…

-Anda, vamos.-Sonrió.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Detective.-Le llamó Gates.-

-¿Sí?-Se acercó a ella.-

-¿Sabe dónde están Espósito y Bronson?

-No. Quiero decir… Sí. Claro. Siguiendo… una pista… Sí, eso.

-Claro. ¿Y cuánto tardarán?

-No lo sé. Es una pista algo…

-En cuanto pisen la comisaría los quiero en mi despacho.

-Entendido.

-Bien.-Empezó a acercarse a su despacho.-

-¡Si le consuela no han pasado la noche juntos!

-¿Qué?-Se giró.-

-Nada. Qué, que buena mañana hace.

-Sí…-Le miró extrañada.-

Cuando Gates entró en su despacho, Ryan se dejó caer en su silla. Después sacó su teléfono y volvió a llamar a Espósito, pero seguía sin cogerle el móvil. Se levantó y cogió el café que tenía en la mesa, se acercó a la pizarra y empezó a quitar las cosas de su anterior caso… Quizás por eso Gates no se había creído lo de la pista.

-¿Algo nuevo, Ryan?-Oyó mientras que le quitaban el café.-

-Ya era hora, pero no.-Siguió quitando cosas.-

-Ryan…

Esta vez escuchó mejor la voz y se quedó parado. Después se giró y vio como Beckett le sonría.

-Kate.-La abrazó.-Vaya… ¿Qué haces aquí? Estás más… policía.

-Estoy aquí por un caso. Y… supongo que gracias por lo de policía.

-Sí…

-¿Dónde está Espo y esa nueva detective?

-Espósito… Pues… Siguiendo una pista.

-Estás desmontando la pizarra.-Señaló.-

-Sí, claro. Es que no estamos muy seguros… Entonces…

-Entonces le estás cubriendo.

-Sí.-Agachó la cabeza.-

-¿Está con la nueva detective?

-No.-Respondió rápidamente.-No es que yo sepa dónde está, pero no está con ella.

-¿La de los ordenadores?

-La misma.

-Ya pasaron página con el tema Esplaine.

-¿Cómo sabes…

-Tengo oídos, y que toda la comisaría los llame así no ayuda.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí. Se te echa de menos.

-Pero no habéis tardado en cambiarme.

-Sí.-Se balanceó.-Digo, no. Nunca te cambiaríamos.

-Ryan…

-Es… Complicado. Ella… Solo compañera.

-¿Rick ha estado por aquí?

-Desde que llegó Audrey sí.

-¿Audrey?

-No. La detective Bronson, eso quería decir.

-Audrey.-Sonrió.-Ya veo…

-Es nueva y… Bueno…

-Sí. Lo he entendido. ¿Cómo es eso que Rick pasa más tiempo por aquí?

-Vino… no es que venga más. No venía después de que te fueras, pero…

-Apareció la chica nueva y él vino también.

-Pero vino para volver a trabajar con nosotros.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Para ser el compañero de Audrey.

-La detective Bronson.

-También.

-¡Beckett!-La llamaron.-

Los dos se giraron. Vieron como Desmond salía del despacho de Gates y sacaba su teléfono mientras se apartaba de todos y Reed se acercó a ella.

-Detective Michael Reed.-Le tendió la mano.-

-Detective Ryan.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Beckett.-

-Ha habido un accidente, dos coches se han chocado. Uno se saltó un stop…

-¿Eso entra dentro de…

-No me interrumpas.-Le dijo a Ryan.-Uno de los coches entra dentro de la descripción de un testigo en Washington. Tenemos que ir a investigar, y otros que vayan al hospital.

-Vale.

-Bien. Desmond y Richmond irán al hospital, nosotros al lugar del accidente.

-¿Cuándo fue?

-Por la noche. Alrededor de las ocho.

-¿Puedo ir con vosotros?

-Por mí no…

-No.-Contestó Reed.-

-Vale. Yo solo…

-¿Prometes estar todo el tiempo callado?

-Obviamente.

-Entonces vale.-Se dio la vuelta.-Quiero veros en acción, se oía que erais muy buenos.

-¿En pasado?-Murmuró Ryan.-Seguimos siendo los mejores.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**No he actualizado para planificar el segundo episodio, ahora más o menos ya lo tengo. Y también empezaré el instituto la semana que viene así que actualizaré semanalmente o intentaré actualizar cuando tenga tiempo.**


	12. Better Half 2

**CAPÍTULO 12**

-¿Tenéis algo?

-¿Tú quién eres? Hola Beckett, es bueno verte por aquí.-La saludó Hastings.-

-Ann.-Sonrió.-

-Muy bonitos los saludos, ¿puedes decirnos que tenéis?-Dijo Reed.-

-Todavía no hemos peinado toda la zona pero…

-¿Qué hace homicidios aquí?-Preguntó Beckett.-

-En el accidente han muerto dos personas, los dos conductores…

-¿Y?

-Que según una cámara de seguridad el primer coche estaba ocupado por tres personas.

-¿Y dónde…

-Exacto. Nos faltan dos, por lo que sí han huido…

-Es porque ha sido de manera intencionada.-Habló Ryan.-

-O no querían enfrentarse a un juicio.

-¿No habéis encontrado nada dentro del coche?

-Sí, un par de cosas pero queríamos verificar nuestras sospechas antes de…

-¿Y por qué no has empezado por ahí?-Dijo Reed enfadado.-

-No creo que sea el lugar indicado.

-¿Desde cuándo eres detective?-Le preguntó Beckett.-

-Cuando te marchaste ascendieron a un par de nuevos policías.-Sonrió.-Yo entre ellos.

-Cuéntanos que habéis encontrado.

-No es seguro…

-Detective.

-Hemos encontrado una cartera, tiene identificación y no es una de las víctimas del accidente. Estamos trabajando para averiguar si fue un robo y por eso estaba allí…

-Detective.

-Alguien como él no mataría a nadie.

-Detective.

-Solo le creo capaz de matar en sus libros.

-Detective.

-La cartera que hemos encontrado es de Castle.-Miró a Beckett.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Nos podéis contar lo que tenéis del caso?

-No. Simple y claro, detective Hastings. A partir de ahora el caso es nuestro.

-Pero…-Se quedó parada mientras que los otros tres detectives seguían andando.-

-¡Ey!-Gritó Richmond bajándose del ascensor.-

-¿Habéis encontrado algo en el hospital?

-No, nos han dicho que llevaron a las personas que habían en los coches y no había ninguno más.

-¿Y dónde están?-Habló Ryan.-

-Buena pregunta detective. Quiero que os enteréis de todo lo ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas del señor Castle.

Richmond asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

-Vosotras…

-Nosotras estamos fuera.-Se adelantó Desmond.-

-¿Qué?-Dijo Beckett.-

-Estamos muy involucradas en este caso, yo por mi hijastra y ella por su prometido estamos fuera.

-Muy bien.-Empezó a marcharse.-Vamos, detective Ryan.

-Sí.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

-Le conté a tu prometido y a Audrey sobre nuestro caso, lo que quiere decir que podrían echarme del FBI, y eso es lo último que quiero. Nosotras vamos a investigar, solas. Me he puesto en contacto con McCord y está de camino, ella nos ayudará.

-Jeanett.

-Cometí un error y ahora ellos lo han pagado. Voy a encontrarlos, te lo prometo.

-Lo haremos las dos.

-Lo sé.-Sonrió.-

-Vamos al apartamento de Castle, no tiene lo mismo que el FBI pero es parecido.-Se marchó hacia el ascensor.

-Pues vamos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Richard Castle.-Sacó Desmond una foto.-

-¿Y la otra persona?-Preguntó McCord.-

-Audrey Bronson.

-Bien… Así que han desaparecido un escritor y una detective.

-Exacto.

-¿Pasa algo, Beckett?-Se giró Rachel.-

-No. Solo pensaba.

-Bien… ¿Y qué tienes?

-Nada.

-Tú sigue así.-Volvió a girarse.-¿Desmond?

-Audrey no pelea, probablemente su alguna vez le han atracado le ha dado todo, con tan solo una frase…

-¿Y eso quiere decir…?

-Pues… No sé. ¿El escritor se defendería?-Preguntó a Beckett.-

-Agente McCord, ¿cómo era Audrey en el FBI?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo¿

-No, Beckett. Un ataque de celos ahora no.

-Yo no…

-Por favor.

-Solamente quiero saber cómo era.

-Desmond, cállate. La detective Bronson era bastante eficaz, inteligente… Hacía muy bien su trabajo.

-¿Por qué lo dejó?

-Sobre eso…

-Todos tenemos secretos.-Se adelantó Desmond.-Tú los tienes y nadie te ha preguntado así que no preguntes tú.-Se marchó hacia la cocina.-

-¿Qué he dicho?

-Es que es un tema… Audrey es un poco especial…-Empezó bajando la voz.-

-Define especial.

-Su infancia y adolescencia fue bastante dura. Y eso la ha marcado bastante.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-También perdió a alguien importante. Más bien a dos personas…

-¿Continuamos con el caso?-Las interrumpió Desmond.-

-Claro.

-Sí.

McCord y Desmond arreglaron la pizarra con todo lo que sabían, mientras que Beckett estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio de Castle, y no apartaba la mirada del reloj esperando a que aparecieran Alexis o Martha.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿No tienes idea de dónde podría haber estado el señor Castle?-Miró de reojo a Ryan.-

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?

-Obviamente, detective.

-Pues… Yo… La última vez iba con la detective Bronson.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé.

-¿Iban solos?-Se tocó la chaqueta.-

-Sí.

-¿Habían estado a solas antes?

-Castle está prometido, nunca…

-Responde.-Le encaró.-

Ryan tragó saliva al ver como la cara de Reed se tensaba, y parecía enfadarse. Se tocó las mangas de la camisa y bajó la mirada.

-Sí.

-¿Y a dónde habían ido?

-A la casa de Castle.

-¿Para?

-Audrey se manchó la camisa con café y Castle le ofreció su ducha.

-¿Va enserio?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces seguro que el señor Castle no es de esos?

-No. Ni en un millón de años le podría hacer algo así a Kate.

-Bien.-Volvió a ponerse en su sitio.-

-¿Puedo irme a hacer papeleo?

-¿No te emociona eso de trabajar con el FBI?-Sonrió por primera vez mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-

-No. Sí.-Se corrigió rápidamente.-Solo… En realidad iba a llamar a mi compañero.

-¿Para?

-Tendría que estar aquí. Son las once y ni siquiera un mensaje.

-Adelante. Ve.

-¿Me quieres acompañar? Aquí no…

-¿Richmond?-Le cortó.-

-¿Sí?

-¿Algo nuevo?

-No.-Agachó la cabeza para centrarse de nuevo en el ordenador.-

-Bien. Vamos entonces.-Salió de la sala.-

Ryan en seguida salió tras él y se puso a su lado caminando hacia su mesa.

-¿Sabías si tenía algún plan anoche?

-Sí. Iba a salir con la de los ordenadores.

-¿Audrey? ¿De noche?-Le miró extrañado.-

-No. Hablaba de mi compañero. El detective…

-Ese no me interesa, hablaba de Audrey.

-No. Había desaparecido unas horas con Castle y no la…

-¿Cuándo se fue con Castle?-Le cogió la camisa.-

-No lo sé. Unas horas…

-Hora exacta.

-Por la mañana, como a las diez y diez y media.

-Lleva desaparecida más de un día.-Le soltó.-

-Sí.

-Con Castle.

-Está con la det… agente Beckett.

-Vamos a encontrarla. ¿Vale?-Le alisó la camisa.-

-A los dos.

-Claro. Va a localizar a tu compañero.

-Gracias.

Cuando Ryan se terminó de acercar a su mesa, justo antes de empezar a marcar el número de Espósito su móvil sonó. Lanie.

-Ryan.

-Ryan, ¿puedes bajar?

-¿Para qué?

-Anoche Javi tuvo un accidente.

-¿Qué?

-Escúchame, está bien, por suerte le dieron a la parte del copiloto, solo tiene que llevar un collarín en el cuello unas semanas, pero… Cállate.

-¿Lanie?

-Fui a recogerlo. Suerte he tenido cuando lo he pillado en la puerta de la doce. Por cierto, ¿lo de Kate va enserio? ¿Está de vuelta?

-Lanie.

-Baja y dile a Espo que hoy se quede en casa. Incluso Gates se lo dijo anoche.

-¿Gates lo sabe?

-Sí. Ahora baja, Ryan.

-Claro… Ya voy.-Colgó.-

Ryan cogió su chaqueta lo más rápido que pudo y se fue hacia el ascensor.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-Gritó Reed.-

-Mi compañero tuvo un accidente, ¿te vienes?

-¿Bromeas? Es tu compañero no mío.

-Pues ahí te quedas.-Sonrió antes de que se cerraran las puertas.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	13. Better Half 3

**CAPÍTULO 13**

-¡Ryan!-Sonrió Espo.-

-Javi, ¿qué pasó?

-No lo sé, bro. Todo está borroso.

-Podéis hablar en otro momento.-Les dijo Lanie.-Kevin, dile a tu amigo que se vaya a casa.

-No, no me voy a quedar en casa. Castle necesita ayuda y yo le tengo que ayudar.

-¿Por qué tú?

-¿Cómo sabías lo de Castle?

-Yo fui la última persona que habló con él. Antes de mi accidente.

-¿De qué hablasteis?

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Castle?

-No me acuerdo. De nada. Todo está negro. Te lo juro.

-Estoy aquí.

-Han secuestrado a Castle y a Audrey.

-¿Audrey?

-La nueva detective.

-Ah, esa.

-Sí, esa.-Dijo Espósito.-¿No podéis mirar en el registro de llamadas de Castle o algo así? ¿O el mío?

-¿Y tu móvil?

-Destrozado. Casi como mi cuello.

-Quizás deberíamos hace eso mañana.

-¿Por qué?

-Acabo de… Ahora mismo no me atrevo a subir.

-¿Qué has hecho, Ryan?

-El FBI está aquí. Han venido esta mañana, en un principio por un caso, pero un accidente…

-¿Ellos también?

-No lo sabemos con seguridad.

-¿Cómo qué…

-Están desaparecidos.

-¿Castle está desaparecido?

-Sí.

-¿Y Kate?

-Fuera del caso, con una compañera del FBI.

-¿Dónde?

-No lo sé.

-Pues vaya detective eres, Ryan.

-Gracias.

-No era un alago.

-Lo sé.

-Quizás deberíamos llamarla y ayudarla.

-Espo, tú no puedes trabajar.

-Sí que puedo.

-Javi…

-No. Estamos hablando de Castle. Puedo hacer una excepción.

-Bien. Llamamos a Kate.

-Exacto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¡Reed!-Se acercó corriendo Richmond.-

-¿Sí?

-Han llamado de Washington.

-¿Y?

-Van a enviar a dos agentes, para ayudarnos.

-No necesitamos ayuda.

-Pues han pensando que sí.

-Dime que no es Sully.

-Lo siento.

-Claro… ¿El otro?

-Villante.

-¿Va enserio?

-Sí.

-Lo que me faltaba.

-Tampoco es para tanto.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Ellos dos me odian.

-No te odian.

-Yo empecé con ellos. Y sí, me odian, me culpan de que Audrey dejara el FBI.

-Pues en diez minutos están aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

-Yo… Intentaba no… Esperaba que estuvieras contento para darte la noticia.

-Pues no lo estaba.

-Normalmente nunca lo estás. Solo esperé a que no estuvieras tan enfadado.

-Gracias.

-Es la verdad. Hay momentos en los que te puede llegar a salir humo de las orejas.

-Y hay momentos en los que te pasas de listo.

-En realidad sería de gracioso.

-¿Quieres ir de vuelta a Washington?

-No.

-Pues cállate.

-¡Mickie!-Se oyeron dos voces distintas.-

-Ya están aquí.-Suspiró mientras agachaba la cabeza.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Le contaste todo sobre nuestro caso?-Dijo McCord enfadada.-

-No. Solo lo poco que pude leer.

-Desmond.-Suspiró.-

-¿Sí?

-¿Se lo has contado a Frank?

-¿El qué? ¿Qué su hija está desaparecida?

-Sí.

-Claro.

-¿Dónde está él?

-Viene de camino.

-Bien.-Se giró hacia Beckett.-Tenemos de tiempo hasta que él esté aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Trabajó en la CIA. Si toma su tiempo en venir a por su hija créeme, en ese momento o ellos están muertos o nosotros lo estamos.

-Tampoco es para tanto.-Intentó calmar la situación Desmond.-

-Jeanett.

-Probablemente les torturará y luego los entregará a la policía.

-Genial. Entonces tenemos de tiempo hasta que ellos aparezcan en nuestra puerta.

Desmond fue a reprochar cuando el timbre del loft sonó. Las tres agentes se miraron, y ni un segundo más tardaron en correr hacia la puerta. McCord se quedó en el despacho, mientras que las otra dos se acercaron a abrir la puerta con sus armas.

-Ya hubiera sido mucha suerte.-Bajó su arma Desmond.-

-¿Kate?-La abrazó.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…

-¿Katherine?-La miró Martha esperando una respuesta al ver a las otras dos agentes en su loft.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	14. Better Half 4

**CAPÍTULO 14**

-¿Con que Audrey ha desaparecido con otro hombre?

-Sí.-Agachó la cabeza.-

-Es que eres muy tonto. Ya te lo dije cuando la dejaste marchar.

-Se marchó sola. Yo no hice nada.

-Claro.-Apoyó el agente Sullivan una mano en su hombro.-

-¿Podemos centrarnos en el caso?

-Podemos hacerlo.

-¡Richmond!

-Ya, lo sé.-Cogió aire.-Hemos revisado las cámaras cercanas al lugar del accidente, después de localizar el coche hemos conseguido saber su camino. Sabemos dónde estuvo parado al menos unas horas.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí entonces?-Se marchó Reed.-

-Pues…

-Vamos.-Le siguió Villante y Sully.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Beckett.-Contestó al teléfono.-

-¿Desde cuándo estás en Nueva York?

-No le preguntes eso.-Oyó a Espósito.-¿Dónde estás?

-Es lo mismo.

-¿Qué tal, chicos?

-¿Cómo qué tal?

-Pues…

-Han secuestrado a Castle.

-Lo sé.-Agachó la cabeza.-

-Cállate, Ryan. Ten un poco de sentimientos.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué hacéis los tres juntos?

-Localizarte para ayudarte.

-¿Qué habéis encontrado?

-De momento algo que ellos no saben…

-Espo.

-Sí, yo.

-No te entiendo. No estoy para bromas, chicos.

-Beckett, yo fui la última persona que habló con él.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, Beckett.-Dijo Ryan.-Dinos dónde estás y volvamos a luchar contra el crimen.

-¿Qué?-Le miró Espósito extrañado.-

-Intentaba poner algo de humor Castle.

-Pues cállate.

-¿Dónde estás, Kate?-Preguntó Lanie.-

-En el loft.-Oyeron un sollozo.-

-Este tema es para ti.-Le dieron el teléfono a Lanie.-

-Cariño…

-Ellas dos saben más. Juntas están teniendo más que yo con otras dos personas. No estoy haciendo nada.

-Kate…

-Estoy mal. Muy mal, Lanie.

-Kate…

-He dejado que ellas hablen con Martha y Alexis, ni siquiera he podido decírselo yo.

-Kate…

-¿Qué me está pasando?-Se pasó una mano por el pelo.-

-Kate…

-¿Quieres decir algo ya?

-¿Necesitas un abrazo?

-Mucho.

-Pues ya vamos para el loft. Si quieres no hables con ellas, después hablamos, ¿vale?

-¿Qué me está pasando, Lanie?

-Que ahora todo es diferente, ya no estás buscando a Castle, tu amigo y compañero. Es igual que con Alexis. Buscaste a tu hijastra y ahora estás buscando a tu prometido.

-Lanie…

-Aunque no lo creas, tienes sentimientos Kate. Y aunque intentes ser fuerte no siempre lo puedes ser. En menos de cinco minutos estamos allí.-Colgó.-

-¿Beckett estaba llorando?-Preguntó Ryan.-

-¿Tan raro es?

-Sí.

-¿Nunca has visto a una chica llorar?

-Sí, pero Beckett…

-¿Pero Beckett, qué?

-Nada.

-Exacto.

-Encontraremos a Castle.-Habló Espo.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Por qué tenemos que llevar chalecos?-Preguntó Richmond.-Parece que esté desierto.

-Porque esto es peligroso.

-Y porque van a matarnos. Teníamos que haber traído a más agentes.

-Cuatro somos suficientes.

-Richmond, tú primero.-Ordenó Reed.-

-Eso, deja que él muera.

-Yo mando, y él hará lo que le pida.

-¡Chicos!

Los tres agentes se acercaron corriendo a la esquina del callejón. Sullivan y Villante se vieron reducidos por otros dos hombres, mientras que Reed tuvo tiempo de coger de la cazadora a otro y separarlo de Richmond, a quién le apuntaba con una pistola. Después, Reed cogió al hombre mientras se levantaba del suelo y le hizo apuntarse con su pistola.

-¿Qué sois?

-Los vengadores, ¿a ti que te parece?

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó el que tenía a Sully.-

-¿Me vas a disparar?

-Eso está dentro de la lista de posibilidades.

-Dejarlos.

Los hombres empujaron a los otros agentes contra la pared, y antes de que se pudieran poner de pie salieron corriendo.

-¿Por qué se van tus amigos?

-¿FBI?

-Los mismos.-Le apretó más el cuello.-

-Ya han venido compañeros suyos antes.

-¿De veras?

-Sí.-Logró sacar algo de su bolsillo.-La placa de la chica.-Sonrió.-

Reed se separó un poco y se empujó contra una pared.

-¿La chica?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo era?

-Alta, castaña, ojos avellana… Muy guapa.

-Bien.-Le quitó la placa.-¿Algo más que tengas de ella?

-Su pistola.-Señaló lo que llevaba en la mano.-Nada más.

-¿Seguro?-Volvió a apuntarle.-

-Vale, vale.-Sacó otra cosa de su bolsillo.-Su teléfono.

-Gracias.-Se lo quitó.-

-¿Yo te he dado algo?

-¿Y?

-Quiero algo a cambio.

-¿Qué?

-Su número.

-No.

-Oye, tú eres como yo, y ella dijo que no tendría nada con alguien como yo.

-Pues te equivocas. Ahora levántate nos vamos de paseo.

-¿A dónde?-Se levantó.-

-A la comisaría. Richmond, espósale.

-Claro.-Se acercó al hombre.-

-Iba en serio, quiero su número.-Dijo mientras le ponía las esposas.-

-Y lo mío también, no te pienso dar su número.

-Porque no lo tienes.-Richmond le llevó hasta el coche.-

-¿Qué sabe él…

-Tranquilo.-Sonrió Villante.-

-Sí. No pasa nada.-Le apoyó Sullivan.-

-Eso lo dices tú. Necesitamos encontrarla.

-No te olvides de que iba con otra persona.

-Y no me olvido, pero sé que si encontramos a Audrey encontraremos al otro.-Se alejó.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Dónde estamos?-Abrió los ojos Castle.-

-Buenos días, Bella durmiente.-Sonrió.-

-¿Audrey?

-Sí.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu voz?

-He estado gritando alrededor de dos horas, y tú durmiendo, como si nada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

-No lo sé. Pero es la primera vez que estar sentada no me parece cómodo.

-Y lo más raro.

-¿Qué?-Se giró para mirarle.-

-A mí tampoco.


	15. Better Half 5

**CAPÍTULO 15**

-¿Kate?-Cerró la puerta Lanie.-

-Hola.-Sonrió.-

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien. A mi prometido le han secuestrado. Eso sin contar que de repente quiere volver a la doce porque hay una nueva detective, que puede que le dé igual que tenga prometida, novia… Estoy… Estoy bien.

-Me alegro.

-¿Qué tal están Martha y Alexis?

-Alexis en su cuarto hablando con su novio, y Martha bien.

-¿Bien como yo o bien?

-Bien. Está sentada con Javi, Kevin y tus compañeras.

-No quiero salir.

-No salgas.

-¿No le van a hacer nada, verdad?

-¿A Castle? ¿Quién le haría daño a alguien como él? Si es como un niño.

-Pero es lo suficiente tonto como para ponerse en peligro.

-Pero no lo hará.-Se sentó a su lado.-¿Tú crees que ha pasado algo con la nueva?

-Todos están… Guau es la chica nueva, inteligente, guapa, divertida…

-Castle no pensará eso.

-Todos. Incluso Ryan… Ryan, Lanie. Él. Eso… Esa viene para quitárnoslos.

-Kate…

-Lo siento.

-Sí. De momento solo sé que está aquí para trabajar.

-Castle dijo que soy un misterio, ¿y sabes qué? Audrey es igual. Desmond, McCord… Las dos saben algo, pero no lo quieren decir.

-¿Y?

-No quiero que cambie de misterio.

-Chica, con lo complicada que eres el pobre tendrá que estar toda una eternidad para acabar con todos tus misterios.

-Ya quedan pocos, Lanie.

-Katie, vamos. Olvídate de eso. Castle ha hecho cosas por ti que no se hacen normalmente con chicas a las que vas a dejar…

-¿Me va a dejar?

-¿Qué? No. No. Él… Vamos a fuera.-La levantó.-

-No. Lanie, habla.

-Es… Está completamente enamorado de ti, nunca te dejará.

-¿De veras?

-Lo juro.

-Sigo sin querer salir.

-Da igual.

-Vale. Salgamos.

-¿Tan rápido cambias de opinión?

-Así podremos encontrar antes a Castle y separarlo de la nueva.

-Así me gusta, con todo claro. Pero recuerda que celos fuera, tenemos que salvarlos a los dos.

-Sí.-Suspiró.-Pero ante todo separar a esa de él.-Salió de la habitación.-

-Jefa.

-Beckett.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Espo? Me da igual, ya podemos hablar luego.-Habló antes que él.-Ryan y tú, id a la doce y traer toda la información que podáis.

-¿Cómo? No po…

-Tenéis ojos, ¿verdad? Pues mirad las pruebas y quedaros con algo. Algo que nos valga.

-Sí.

-Entendido.

-Bien. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Vamos, iros.

-Espósito no…

-Espósito se va ahora mismo.-Interrumpió a Lanie.-

-Sí. Vamos, Ryan.

-¿Seguro qué estás bien?-Preguntó cuando pasó al lado de Beckett.-

-Estaré bien en cuanto salgáis por esa puerta.

-Entonces nos vamos ya.

-Vosotras llamar a algunos que trabajen con Reed, alguno os contará algo.

-Sí.-Se marchó Desmond.-

-Así es como tienes que trabajar, Beckett.-Dijo McCord antes de separarse.-

-Hola, Katherine.

-Martha.-Se giró.-

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien. O al menos lo estaré cuando encontremos a Castle.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Así que tu nombre es Alan Martinez.-Se sentó delante de él.-

-Exacto.-Sonrió.-

-¿Qué nos puedes contar de la detective y su acompañante?-Preguntó Villante.-

-Ella muy guapa, él muy torpe.

-Eso no me interesa. ¿Dónde están?

-No lo sé.

-Explícanos como es que llegaron hasta ti.

-Estábamos en el callejón, como siempre. De repente escuchamos unas voces, en seguida supe que era una poli, pero menuda poli.-Sonrió.-

-Céntrate.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estás hablando de mi chica, así que procura no hacer esos comentarios.

-¿Ella? ¿La chica está contigo?

-Estaba.-Dijo Villante.-

-Eso da igual. Sigue hablando.

-El tío… Él se acercó a la esquina y le empujé contra la pared. La chica vino más tarde, y los cogieron otros compañeros, yo me marché.

-Algo más, tiene que haber algo más.

-Según las cámaras de seguridad estuvieron dos veces.

-Vale. La primera los llevaron a la furgoneta… El tío no parecía poli así que quisimos jugar un poco con ellos. Les asustamos un poco y después les soltamos.

-¿La segunda?

-La segunda estaba solo un compañero, le tiraron un ladrillo a la cabeza, literalmente.

-¿Ya está?

-Sí. No hicimos nada malo.

-¿Sabes algo de Ray Monschar?-Preguntó Villante.-

-No.

-¿Tus hombres?

-Tampoco.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces no les hicisteis nada?

-Nada.

-Bien, te puedes marchar.

-Esto es otro callejón sin salida.-Susurró Reed.-

-Probablemente deberían saber que les queda poco tiempo para encontrarlos.-Dijo Alan desde la puerta.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Un tío llamó a mi jefe, nos dijeron que pincháramos algo en sus cuellos.

-¿Quién?-Se levantó Reed.-

-No lo sé. Era un tío que llamó a mi jefe, ya lo he dicho.

-¿Dónde está tu jefe?

-No lo sé.

-Vamos, Martinez.-Se levantó Villante.-

-Nadie le ha visto. Nunca. Pero hay alguien que nos da órdenes en su nombre.

-¿Quién?

-Parker Matthews.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-¿Qué les inyectasteis?

-No lo sé. Lo que Parker nos dio.-Se marchó.-

-Vamos a por Matthews.-Salió de la sala de interrogatorios Reed.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	16. Better Half 6

**CAPÍTULO 16**

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces no me puedo levantar, Castle.

-Genial. Yo tampoco.

Audrey volvió a removerse en la silla, pero nada cambió. Seguía teniendo las manos atadas, igual que los pies.

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y si intento andar y me pego contra la pared?

-No saldrá bien.

-¿Confías en mí?-Se levantó un poco.-

-Nunca.-Agachó la cabeza.-

Vio de reojo a Castle, quién andaba como podía contra una pared. Al principio dio un par de golpes con las patas de atrás. Hasta que se hartó de ver que no funcionaba. Se separó un poco y se colocó de espaldas. Después corrió hacia atrás, haciendo que esta vez se rompiera la silla.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

Logró mover mejor los pies y se acercó a ella. La desató y después los dos empezaron a quitarle las cuerdas a él.

-¿Te duele?

-Sí.-Se tocó las muñecas con cuidado.-

-Tranquilo. Pronto saldremos de aquí y te las curarán.

-Eso espero.

-Anda, vamos.-Se levantó de la silla.-

-Bien.-Suspiró.-Tenemos una bombilla que casi no funciona y… no nos pueden oír.

-Eso no lo sabemos.

-Me he dejado la voz gritando durante dos horas. Créeme lo sé.

-Vale.

-¿Vamos a oscuras?

-Sí. Tiene que haber algo.

-Pues vamos.

-¿Tú también tienes la vista un poco nublada?

-Sí. Pero será de todo…-Señaló alrededor.-

-Vamos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Seguro que es aquí?-Dijo Reed mientras Richmond miraba de nuevo el papel.-

-Sí.

-Es un barrio muy… normal.

-¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente?-Se acercaron los agentes a la casa.-

-Porque es peligroso, controla una gran banda.

-Sí.-Sonrió.-Tenemos suerte de que haya conseguido el chivatazo.

-Martinez no sabe guardar bien los secretos.

Reed tocó la puerta.

-¿Los demás han rodeado la casa?

-Sí. Todas las puertas y ventanas están vigiladas.

La puerta se abrió, y salió una mujer mayor.

-¿Hola?-Sonrió.-

-Hola, señora…

-Matthews.

-Matthews. ¿Está aquí su nieto?

-¿Cuál de todos?

-Parker.-Se aclaró la garganta.-

-Espere que mire.-Volvió a entrar en la casa.-

-Es increíble lo encantador que puedes llegar a ser.-Dijo Richmond.-

-Soy encantador siempre.-Le dio una gran sonrisa.-Solo que sé cuando tengo que serlo.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué tendría que estar mal?

-No lo sé. Por como acabaron las cosas… Ahora, después de casi un año os volvéis a reencontrar.

-Sí, puede ser difícil.

-¿Por qué la quieres encontrar?

-Porque me sigue importando.

-¿Después de un año?

-Sí. ¿Algún problema, Daniel?

-No. Ninguno.

-Bien. Porque no quiero tener estas conversaciones con nadie.

-No está.-Les interrumpió la mujer.-

-¿Y sabe dónde está?

-No. Lo siento.-Cerró la puerta.-

-¿Te has fijado en eso?

-¿En qué?

-¿Nos ha mentido?

-Creo que lo ha hecho.

-Sí… Yo también. ¿Tiras tú la puerta o yo?

-Michael, quizás no deberíamos, la mujer está protegiendo a su…

No pudo continuar ya que Reed, quién había cogido un poco de distancia tiró la puerta abajo.

-Pero…-Oyeron a la mujer.-

-¿Qué pasa?-Salió un hombre de una habitación.-

El hombre vio las placas que colgaban de sus cuellos y salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Pero alguien le tapó la salida.

-¿No ibas a por más café?

-Apártate.

-No, mejor que se quede allí.-Le apuntó Reed.-

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó al de la puerta.-

-Detective Ryan, el otro mi compañero.

-¿Entonces no venís a comprar nada?

-No. Teníamos pensado cogerte y torturarte hasta que nos dieras lo que queremos. Manos a la espalda.-Ordenó.-

-Vaya, detective.-Sonrió Reed mientras le ponía las esposas.-No me imaginaba verte por aquí.

-Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-Claro.

-¿Qué pa…-Salió Espo.-¿Quiénes son?

-Espo, estos son los agentes Reed y Richmond.

-Podemos seguir esto en la comisaría.-Apretó las esposas a Parker.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó Beckett.-

-Nada.

-Yo he intentado hablar con Frank, pero no me ha cogido el teléfono.

-Genial.-Suspiró Beckett.-

-Si sirve de algo, he conseguido que me llamen si consiguen una pista lo bastante buena.

-¿No puedes llamar Frank otra vez?

-Está con un amigo suyo del CIA.-Se sentó en el sofá.-No cogerá el teléfono.

-Sí, estarán comparando número de personas a las que han matado.-Sonrió McCord.-

-Cállate, McCord. Además, Frank no es tan mayor, tiene casi cincuenta años.

-Y tú treinta y seis.

-El amor no tiene edad.

-Me rindo.-Levantó las manos.-

-¿Le has dejado un mensaje?-Dijo Beckett.-

-Sí.

-Pero probablemente esté más interesado en como idear la muerte de quién tenga a su hija.

-¿Con quién estaba?

-Un compañero.

-¿CIA?

-Sí.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Jackson Hunt.

-Jackson Hunt, quizás si tenemos suerte venga con él y nos demuestren como era la vieja escuela.-Dijo McCord.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	17. Better Half 7

**CAPÍTULO 17**

-Parker Matthews.-Se sentó.-

-El mismo.-Sonrió.-

-¿Qué sabes acerca de Ray Monschar?

-Gran tipo.

-Eso seguro.-Dijo Ryan.-

-¿Por qué me tienen aquí?

-Han desaparecido una detective y su acompañante.

-Probablemente se hayan fugado juntos.

-No.-Dijo rápidamente Reed.-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Porque lo sé.

-¿Qué te dieron para inyectar a los dos polis?

-Lo que me dieron.

-Matthews.

-No lo sé. Yo no pregunto.

-¿Y quién te llamo no era Monschar?

-No, se llamaba Randy.

-No juegues con nosotros.

-Digo la verdad. No pregunto, por eso estoy tan solicitado.

-Claro, por eso estabas en casa de tu abuela.

-Cerrando un trato.-Señaló a Ryan.-Pero creo que todo era falso.

-Sí.

-¿Dónde están?

-No lo sé.

-¿Para darte lo que teníais que inyectar tendría que haber un sitio donde quedar, no?

-Exacto.

-¿Dónde?

-No lo sé.

-Matthews.-Le cogió de la camiseta.-

-Apártate de mí.-Le encaró.-

-Dame algo y prometo limpiarte tu historial.-Susurró.-

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Soy federal, puedo hacerlo. Aprieto a un botón y listo.

-Bien.-Le cogió las manos y las separó.-

-Cuéntanos.

-Voy a colaborar.-Sonrió.-

-Claro.-Ryan miró extrañado a Reed.-

-¿Bien?

-Puede que a las afueras Ray tenga algo.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Un par de almacenes. Para sus cosas.

-¿Y sabes que son sus cosas?

-Un tío le llamó. Le pidió un par de cosas y él acepto.

-¿Qué cosas, Parker?

-Le pidió que matara a gente.

-¿Y tú que tienes que ver?

-Mira, mi banda tenía que volver a ganarse el respeto que tenía, y eso hemos estado haciendo, por eso acepté la propuesta de Ray.

-¿Qué propuesta?

-Ray era de los nuestros. La mano derecha de mi padre, incluso le quería más a él que a mí. Cuando mi padre murió yo me hice cargo de los chicos y Ray se marchó. Empezó a trabajar solo.-Se echó hacia atrás.-Ray hacía un par de trabajos, nada lo suficiente peligroso, y siempre mandaba a uno de los nuestros para que le protegiera. Un día me dijeron que Ray se estaba metiendo con alguien muy peligroso. Y con gente muy peligrosa no se puede hacer negocios.

-Claramente.-Murmuró Ryan.-

-El tío dejó claro que tenían que morir dos personas y más tarde otra. Todo iba bien. Mandé a un par de hombres a Washington, Ray también fue… De repente aparecieron los polis y todos nos piramos de allí. No he sabido más de Ray. Llamé a su casa, pero su mujer dice que no le ha visto. Nosotros no sabemos nada.

-¿Podrías llevarnos a esos almacenes?

-Podría.

-Bien. Vámonos, Ryan.-Se levantó Reed.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Dónde? Sí. Gracias, Espo.-Colgó Beckett.-Tenemos una dirección.-Sonrió.-

-Vamos para allá.-Se levantó McCord.-

-¿Seguro? Creo que sería mejor que lo dejarais en manos de la policía.-Dijo Martha.-

-Nosotras somos policías.

-Pero…

-Tendremos cuidado. Os espero abajo.-Salió Desmond.-

-Vamos, Beckett.-Se marchó McCord.-

-Kate…-La llamó antes de que saliera.-

-Tendré cuidado. Espo ha dicho que es una pista mu…

-No es eso.

-¿Qué?

-Es sobre el padre de tu compañera.

-¿La detective Bronson?

-Sí.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te suena ese apellido?

-Pues no.

-Ten cuidado, Katherine. Con los dos.

-¿Por qué?

-Cada cosa a su tiempo. De momento ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré… Ya te lo he dicho antes.

-Pero no lo habías dicho de ella.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Ves eso?-Sonrió Audrey.-

-¿El qué?

-Lo de la esquina. Arriba.

-No. Audrey…

-¿Sí?-Se acercó a la esquina.-

-No me veo.

-¿Qué?

-Qué no veo. Nada, todo está negro.

-Lo hagas ninguna broma. Llevamos en la oscuridad horas, pero ahí hay luz, es imposible que no lo veas.

-No lo veo.

-Súbeme.

-¿Qué? No veo pero sigo teniendo sentido común.

-Oh, vamos. Tú puedes.

-No.

-Miedica.-Susurró intentando escalar la pared.-

-No soy miedica, solo soy menos valiente.

-Claro.

-Vale, llévame a dónde tú estás.-Alargó la mano.-

Audrey volvió a bajarse de la pared y se acercó a él. Logró cogerle la mano, y lo acercó con ella a la pared. Lo dejó allí y se volvió a acercar.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A coger carrerilla.

-¿Por qué?

-Me tiro encima de ti y me levantas.

-¿Bromeas?

-No. Vamos.

-Qué no.

-Castle, confía en mí. Si salgo podré buscar ayuda y sacarte de aquí.

-Pero mientras me quedo yo solo.

-Subo he intento subirte conmigo.

-Si tú puedes subirme y yo no a ti estaría muy decepcionado.

-No seas quejica. ¿A la de tres?

-Entendido.

Castle contó en voz baja, y Audrey se acercó corriendo a él. Colocó sus dos pies en los hombros de Castle y logró poner una mano al final de la pared. Se impulsó hacia arriba, apoyándose en la cabeza de Castle.

-Voy a subir una pierna.

-Vale.-Logró decir.-

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué…

Se calló al notar como daba un pequeño saltó encima de su cabeza. Logró subir una pierna, y después la otra. Cuando llegó arriba y salió volvió a asomarse.

-¿Castle?

-¿Sí?

-¿Todavía quieres que te suba?

-Inténtalo, si no puedes ve a buscar ayuda.

Castle alargó su mano, y logró coger la de Bronson. Ella intentó subirlo, pero ella no pudo levantarle mucho.

-Ve a buscar ayuda.

-No te voy a dejar aquí.

-Vamos, ve a buscar ayuda.

-Volveré enseguida.

-Lo sé.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Ya ha explicado el plan más de mil veces.-Dijo Reed mientras volvía a colocarse el chaleco nervioso.-

-Pues vamos.

-Sí.-Le apoyó Sully.-Vamos antes de que le de algo.

Los agentes del FBI se rieron, aunque Ryan y Espo no entendían nada. Cada uno fue hacia donde le habían ordenado.

Reed notó un movimiento a su espalda, por lo que intentó seguir mirando hacia adelante para poder coger a la otra persona. De repente, justo en el momento en el que vio una sombra tras él, se tiraron encima, logrando quitarle el arma y poniéndose encima de él al caer al suelo.

-No te muevas.-Le apuntaron.-

-¿Audrey?

-¿Mike?

-Sí. Suéltame.-Se removió.-

-¿Qué te suelte?-Apoyó el arma en su cabeza.-¿Sabes cuánto he soñado con pegarte un tiro?

-Vamos, Audrey. ¿Cuánto hace que…

No pudo acabar la frase, ya que Bronson le golpeó con la culata de la pistola, dejándole inconsciente.

-No me digas nada sobre mi vida.-Le dijo al oído antes de levantarse.-


	18. Better Half 8

**CAPÍTULO 18**

-¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó Castle después de abrir los ojos.-

-Tranquilo.-Sonrió Beckett.-Estás en una ambulancia camino a un hospital?

-¿Y me dices que me tranquilice?

-Sí.

-Me duele el cuello.

-Normal… Han estado diez minutos enteros trabajando en él.

-¿Por qué?

-Te habían inyectado algo.-Le cogió la mano.-Pero todo está bien. Todo el veneno está fuera, solo vamos al hospital para estar más tranquilos.

-Vale.

-Está bien.

-¿Qué?

-La detective Bronson.

-Me alegro por Audrey. ¿Es muy buena has hablado con ella?

-No. No he hablado con la detective Bronson.

-Aaah.-Sonrió.-Estás celosa.

-No estoy celosa.

-Por favor.

-Solo quiero que le quede claro que eres mío.

-Soy tuyo y lo sabe.

-No creo.

-Tiene novio.

-Han roto.

-Kate…

-No. Voy a volver dentro de unas semanas, pero no tengo el puesto asegurado.

-Kate…

-No. Gates tendrá que elegir… O ella o yo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó en cuanto abrieron la puerta.-

-Genial. ¿Y tú?-Sonrió Audrey.-

-Si tú estás bien yo también.

-No hagas eso.-Entró.-

-¿De qué hablas?-Cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella.-

-Siento lo del golpe.

-Tranquila.-Se tocó la herida.-Un par de puntos.

-¿Seguro?

-Me pilló de sorpresa, no dolió.

-Me alegro.

-Tienes que volver al FBI.

-No.

-Eres muy buena. Una comisaría no es nada para ti.

-¿Y el FBI sí?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo soy increíble, tú también, juntos somos los mejores.

-No voy a volver.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero trabajar contigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no. Tuvimos una relación. Y tengo deseos de matarte. No sería nada bueno.

-Pero siempre y cuando tú hagas lo que tienes que hacer estaremos bien.

-¿Estaremos?

-Sí. Yo puedo cuidar de ti, fuera y dentro del FBI. Solo tienes que volver a confiar en mí.

-Besé a otro chico.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace poco tiempo.

-¿Te importa?

-No como tú. No como algo más que amigos.

-Vale… Supongo que tenías que vengarte por haberte dejado sola.

-No. No me dejaste sola.

-Sí. Tuviste una idea loca y yo no evité que no la hicieras.

-Porque creías en mí.

-¿No nos puedes dar otra oportunidad?

-Sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón, Mike.

-Y yo también a ti.

-Pero deberías dejar de comportarte como mi padre. No estoy igual de loca que ella.

-Porque te cuidas.

-Lo hago. Y no necesito a nadie más.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo.

-Vete.

-¿Qué?

-Ha sido un día muy duro. Necesito estar sola, descansar.

-¿Has hablado con tu padre?

-Estoy loca, no necesito que nadie me cuide. Sobre todo él.

-Vete. Lo digo en serio.

-¿Prometes pensar lo de volver al FBI?

-Prometo pensarlo.

-Vale.-Agachó la cabeza.-¿Seguro que no me puedo quedar?

-¿Cuándo tienes que volver a Washington?

-Mañana por la mañana.

-¿Hora?

-Después de comer.

-Bien.-Se marchó hasta una habitación.-

-¿Me voy o me quedo?

-Mañana por la mañana te quiero fuera.

-¿Me quedo en el sofá?

-La puerta de mi habitación va a estar abierta. Pero no garantizo el no dispararte si entras.

-Me arriesgo.-Fue a la habitación.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Qué pasa, Castle?-Se sentó a su lado.-

-Nada.

-Rick…

-Es que… No me acuerdo de mucho. Solo vagos recuerdos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues… Nada.

-Richard…

-No. Nada. Solo… Serán imaginaciones mías, está muerto.

-¿Quién está muerto?

-¿Qué? Nadie. Solo… Hablaré con Espósito. ¿Él fue el último con el que hablé, verdad?

-Sí.-Le cogió la mano.-Monschar estaba muerto. Ahorcado. Se ha suicidado. Ha muerto.

-¿Y si no fue un suicidio?

-Deja de pensar, Castle. Capítulo acabado.-Se tumbó a su lado.-

-Pero el libro no está terminado.-Suspiró mientras la abrazaba.-

**Al final no haré tantos capítulos para los episodios, haré uno solo para así acabar el fic y que no tarde hasta el día de la premiere. Hoy subo el del capítulo 6x03 y mañana los dos últimos.**


	19. Need To Know

**CAPÍTULO 19**

-¿Entonces?

-Ya queda poco.

-Me he pedido unos días. Pronto estaré en Nueva York.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí.

-Kate, no puedes pedirte unos días cada vez que acabáis con un caso.

-Ellos son los que me dan permiso.

-Tienes que esforzarte más.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo tú?

-Sí.

-Tú eres el que te tendrías que callar.

-¿Vamos a discutir?

-Has empezado tú.

-Kate…

-Te llamaré para decirte a qué hora estoy allí.

-Escucha…

-Adiós, Castle.-Colgó.-

-¿Problemas?-Preguntó Martha.-

-Muchos.-Suspiró.-

-Tienes que entenderla.

-La entiendo, madre.

-Tú quieres que ella sea feliz, entonces deja que haga lo que quiera.

-Pero ella es mejor detective de lo que cree. El FBI es pan comido para ella.

-Richard…

-Solo tiene que creer en eso.

-Pero ella ya ha elegido. Ha arriesgado mucho, y no le ha gustado. Solo quiere volver.

-No está siendo profesional.

-¿Y?

-No está siendo ella.

-¿Crees que le pasa algo?

-No lo creo. Lo sé.

-Richard, querido.-Le acarició la mejilla.-Están habiendo muchos cambios. Está un poco estresada.

Castle le iba a contestar, pero su teléfono sonó.

-Y ahí tú otro problema.-Se separó de él.-

-¿Por qué otro problema?

-Deberías informarte de con quién trabajas.

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada. Cógelo.

-Castle.-Dijo al descolgar.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Hola.-Sonrió.-

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal?-Empezaron a andar hacia Lanie.-

-Bien.

-¿Estás emocionado?

-¿Por qué?

-¿No sabes dónde estamos?

-No.

-¿Y si te digo '2 Cool For School'?

-Una copia barata de salvados por la campana.

-¿De veras?-Se paró.-Era una de las mejores series. Y…-Se marchó.-

-¿Qué pasa?-Fue tras ella.-

-¿Qué tenemos?-Se agachó junto a Lanie.-

-Hombre, alrededor de cincuenta años. Aparentemente…-Señaló el palo que le salía del estómago.-Esa puede ser la causa de la muerte.

-¿Una novatada que salió mal?

-No.-Se levantó Bronson.-¿Puede ser la causa de la muerte?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué puede? Le han atravesado con un… yo creo que…

-Llamaré a Castle si necesito decirte algo.-Cogió unos papeles.-

-Yo…

-Bien.-Dijo Audrey.-Vámonos, Castle.-Se apartó.-

-Le puedo dar tu teléfono si quieres.

-No. ¿Qué tienes Ryan?

-No hay ningún testigo. Dicen que no tenía ningún problema con ningún compañero.

-¿Dónde estaba Ramon Russo?

-Según lo que nos han contado lo han visto en la fiesta de principio de rodaje y no lo han visto salir hasta que han llegado los policías.

-¿Quién llamó?

-Fue una llamada anónima.

-¿La puedes investigar?

-Puedo hacerlo.-Sonrió.-

-Pues hazlo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Por qué estás tan rara?-Le dio una taza.-

-No estoy rara.

-Lo estás.

-Es que… ¿De verdad que no sabías dónde estábamos?

-No.

-Esa serie marcó a muchos adolescentes. Mi madre la ponía cada vez que un chico me rompía el corazón, decía que a ella le había ayudado.

-Por lo que es importante para ti.

-Exacto. Y también…-Sonrió.-Llevaban años sin abrir esa parte. Cuando la cancelaron… No derribaron el edificio donde se grababa, al revés, lo dejaron en pie con todo dentro. Y después de unos diez años lo han vuelto a abrir.

-¿No les vas a pedir un autógrafo?

-No soy como las que saben todo, solo la veía cuando estaba deprimida. Sobre todo por Ramon Russo, era el guaperas.-Salió de la sala de descanso.-

-¿Por eso le preguntaste a Ryan por él?

-No. Le pregunté porque se rumoreaba que él y nuestra víctima se llevaban mal.

-¿Problemas de dinero?

-Mujeres. La mujer de Harry Harper, nuestra víctima, se rumoreaba que salía con Ramon, pero de repente se casó con Harper.

-¿Y?

-Que se pelearon por ella.

-Entonces ya tenemos a un posible asesino.

-Sí… Puede…

-¿Quieres que vayamos a hablar con él?

-Mejor empezamos por la mujer.-Se puso su blazer.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Gracias por venir, señora Harper.

-No pasa nada.

-Sentimos mucho su pérdida.

-Gracias.

-¿Sabe de alguien que tuviera algo contra el señor Harper?

-Todas las Russos.

-¿Todas?-Preguntó extrañado Castle.-

-Sí.-Se giró Audrey hacia él.-La Russos, a favor de Ramon y luego las Harrys, a favor de nuestra víctima.

-¿Y tú de qué equipo eres?-Sonrió.-

-¿Entonces no sabe de nadie?

-Esas mujeres.

-¿Dónde estaba usted entre las doce y la una de la madrugada?

-En el set. La fiesta, con Violet.

-Gracias por su colaboración.-Se levantaron.-

-¿Violet?

-Violet Shane. ¿Nada? Es una actriz.

-Vale.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Has hablado con Violet?-Preguntó Bronson al ver aparecer a Ryan.-

-Sí. Dice que es verdad. Estaban juntas.

-¿Alguien las vio?

-No.

-Pero si estaban en la fiesta.-Habló Castle.-

-Estaban en una fiesta. Pero no esa.

-¿De qué hablas?-Dijo Audrey.-

-Tenían su propia fiesta.

-¿Su propia fiesta?

-Sí… Ellas solas.

-Ryan…

-¿Estaban juntas en secreto?

-Eso ha dicho ella.

-Sigo sin entenderlo.

-Bronson.-Se giró para mirarla.-Estaban solas. En la misma habitación.

-¿Y?

-Divirtiéndose.

-¿Cómo buenas amigas?

-Como muy buenas amigas.-Dijo Ryan.-

-Más que amigas.

-¿Ellas están…?-Movió las manos.-

-Juntas.

-Sí.

-Pero… No lo entiendo.-Suspiró.-Pero si hizo que dos tíos buenos se pelearan por ella.

-Pues…

-Madre mía.

Sonó el teléfono de Castle.

-Castle.

-Tengo algo para vosotros.

-¿Lanie?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué me llamas?

-Ya os he dicho que te iba a llamar.

-¿Podrías…

-Bajad ya.-Colgó.-

-Tenemos que ir a ver a Lanie.-Se levantó.-

-Bien.

-¿Por qué te llama a ti?

-No lo sé.-Se encogió de hombros.-

-¿Puedo ir a ver a Espo?

-Sí. Y si te lo pregunta dile que sí. Puede volver aunque sea para trabajar con algunos informes o desde la doce.

-Gracias.-Sonrió.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Qué tienes?-Preguntó Audrey nada más entrar.-

-La causa de la muerte no fue el palo.

-¿Y qué fue?-Habló Castle.-

-Le ahogaron. Le clavaron el palo más tarde.

-¿Tienes algo más?

-Sí. Bajo sus uñas he encontrado unos restos de ADN.

-¿De quién?

-Las pruebas llegaran mañana.

-¿No puedes adelantarlo?

-No. Lo siento.

-Pe… Bien. Vamos, Castle.-Salió de la morgue.-

-¿No puedes intentar llevarte bien con ella?-Bajó la voz Castle.-

-¿Por qué la defiendes?

-Porque es una buena profesional. Deberías intentar llevarte bien con ella.

-No quiero.

-Pues inténtalo.

-No.-Clavó algo en la mesa.-

-¿Qué haces?

-Escúchame bien, Castle. Ella, no es como creéis.

-Ni tú tampoco. No sé qué os pasa pero todas estáis muy raras.

-Métete con quién puedas, Castle.

-¿De qué va esto?

-Yo solo intento ayudarte. Y no te olvides de Beckett.

-No me olvido de ella.

-Pues no lo parece.

-¡Rick!-Oyeron desde fuera.-

-¡Ya voy!-Se acercó a la puerta.-

-Corre, como un perrito faldero.

-Cállate, Lanie.-Salió.-

-Ya se han ido.

-Le ha llamado Rick.-Salió Beckett del armario.-

-Creo que ahora una sorpresa no sería muy agradable.

-No. Pero te juro que yo resolveré este caso.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. ¿Puedes meter prisa con lo del ADN?

-Dame dos horas como mucho.-Salió.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-Preguntó al bajar del coche.-

-Así puedes conocer a Russo.

-No quiero conocerle.

-Sí que quieres.

-No.

-Vamos.

-Vale. Puede que un poco.-Sonrieron.-

-¡Ahí!-Señaló a un carro que estaba parado.-

-Hola.-Sonrió Ramon.-

-Hola. Somos…

-¿Fans?

-No. Detective Bronson y Castle.

-¿Vienen por lo de Harry?

-Sí.

-Una gran pérdida.

-Sí.

-¿Y bien?

-Yo…

-¿Dónde estaba usted la noche del asesinato?

-En la fiesta.

-Estaba en la fiesta.-Susurró Castle a Bronson.-

-Sí.-Sonrió.-

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-¿Algo más?

-No.

-Pero…

-Gracias por su colaboración señor Russo.

-Llámeme Ramon.

-Gracias.-Se marchó con Castle del brazo.-

-¿Ni abrazo ni foto?

-He hecho el ridículo.

-Sí.

-¿Te estás burlando?

-Por un momento he creído que te había dado algo. Solo decías sí.

-Es… Es Ramon Russo.

-Sí… ¿Y?

-Es increíble. ¿Has visto sus hoyuelos?

-No hables de eso conmigo.-Se dio la vuelta.-

-Lo siento.-Se acercó a él.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Beckett?-Dijo Castle al verla frente a la pizarra.-

-Hola.-Miró a Bronson.-

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que me llamarías para ir al aeropuerto por ti.

-Quería darte una sorpresa.

-Guau.

-Sí. ¿Tenéis un caso?

-Sí.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda?

-No.

-Sí.-Respondió Bronson.-

-¿Qué?

-Eso.

-Castle, si quiere ayudar cállate.

-Eso. Si quiero ayudar cállate. Agente Beckett.

-Detective Bronson. Es increíble poder conocerla. He seguido todos sus casos desde que su nombre empezó a surgir en el FBI.

-¿Estuviste en el FBI?

-Sí.

-Vaya… Qué familia.

-¿Por qué?-Se tensó.-

-Tu padre en la CIA… Tú en el FBI…

-Ah, sí.

-¿Entonces me dejas ayudaros?

-Siempre y cuando Gates no se entere sí.

-¿Dónde está?

-En la 1, tenía una reunión.

-Pues empecemos ya.

-Claro.

-Han llegado los resultados del ADN.

-¿Ya? Pero si Lanie…

-Sí, pero bueno…

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué hay?-Las interrumpió Castle.-

-Es el ADN de Zack Flynn.

-¿El creador de la serie?

-Sí.

-Vaya…

-Ryan y Espósito han ido a por él.

-Guau.

-Sí, llevo aquí mucho tiempo.

-Claro… Yo voy a por… Ahora vuelvo.-Se alejó de ellos.-

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Lanie y tú. ¿Qué tenéis en su contra?

-Nada.

-Kate…

-Se está metiendo entre nosotros. Entre nuestra familia.

-Tú te has ido Kate, estás fuera. Te saliste cuando fuiste a Washington sin decírselo a nadie, así que no intentes alejar a Audrey cuando fuiste tú quién destrozó nuestra familia.

-Es la detective Bronson.

-Es Audrey.-Se marchó hacia el mismo lado que Audrey.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Por qué hemos encontrado tu ADN en el cuerpo del señor Harper?-Preguntó Bronson.-

-No lo sé.

-Cuando empezó la serie se rumoreaba que Violet y Amber estaban juntas, pero de repente salió a la luz que Amber podría estar con Ramon, pero después se casó con Harry.

-¿Y?

-¿Obligó a Amber a casarse con Harry?

-Eran mayorcitos.

-Hay gente que hace mucho por dinero.

-Yo no solo lo hice por dinero. ¿Sabe lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí? ¿Todos los rechazos que me han dado?

-Por eso mismo tendría que haberlas apoyado no separarlas.

-¿Está hablando una detective o una fan?

-Una detective que está bien informada.

-Seguían juntas… Después de que Amber saliera unos meses con Ramon y se casara con Harry, seguían juntas, a escondidas de todos pero juntas.

-¿Usted mató al señor Harper?

-Fue un accidente. Ahora Amber y Violet pasaban más tiempo juntas, Harry estaba celoso y vino a hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué pasó para que acabara muerto?

-Me dijo que se iban a divorciar. La serie había acabado y su matrimonio no funcionaba. Yo le dijo que aguantara, pero no me hizo caso. Empezamos a gritar y me pegó un puñetazo, yo te agarré del cuello. Soy fuerte, le ahogué, pero juro que cuando lo dejé en la sala estaba vivo. Con los ojos cerrados, pero respiraba.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Está mintiendo.-Dijo Beckett.-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nos mintió con el resultado del ADN.

-¿Qué?

-La agente Beckett dijo que era de Zack, pero no era ese el resultado.

-¿Mentiste?

-Yo…

-Era de Ramon. Los chicos han ido al set y lo han encontrado llorando y abrazado a Amber contándole algo. Qué él mató a Harry.

-¿Por qué mintió? Se le veía muy sereno, para haber matado a alguien.

-Esta mañana estaba bajo los efectos de un tranquilizante, por eso estaba fuera del set. No podía grabar. Ha acabado contando todo.

-¿Por qué lo mató?

-Él sabía lo de Amber y Violet. Esa noche Harry había decidido contar eso a todo el mundo, pero antes acabar con ellas. Ramon lo encontró con un cuchillo antes de entrar en la habitación de Violet. Se pelearon, Ramon lo ahogó.

-¿Por qué mintió Zack?

-Porque aunque él estuviera en la cárcel, la película se haría y ganaría dinero. Todos los trabajadores confesaron haberle encubierto, por lo que todos lo vieron en la fiesta. Pero se olvidaron de las cámaras del hotel.

-Vaya…

-Sí. Una auténtica telenovela.-Recogió sus cosas.-

-¿Venís a tomar algo?-Preguntó Espo al acercarse con Ryan.-

-No.

-No.

-¿Qué tal tu cuello?-Le preguntó Audrey.-

-Mejor. En dos días podré volver definitivamente.

-Eso es una gran notica.

-Lo sé. ¿No te vienes entonces?

-No.

-¿Entonces tú y yo?-Dijo a Ryan.-

-Sí.

-Llamar a Lanie.-Sugirió Beckett.-

-Imposible. Espósito y ella se pelearon.-Se marchó Audrey.-

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó Ryan.-

-Nada.-Habló Castle.-

-Está muy rara.

-Sí.

-Todas lo están.

-Nosotros nos vamos.-Dijo Espo.-

-Sí, adiós chicos.

-Adiós.-Se fueron hacia las escaleras.-

Unos segundos después, Castle recogió su chaqueta y empezó a acercarse al ascensor.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

-Sí. Mucho.

-No entiendo porqué te pones de su parte.

-Porque no ha hecho nada.

-Solo… Se está metiendo entre nosotros.

-Tienes que entender que es tu sustituta.

-Pero es mi sustituta en el trabajo no contigo.

-Sabes que estoy contigo. Nos vamos a casar.

-Pues deberías dejárselo claro a ella.

-Ella lo sabe.

-No creo que…

-Si la conocieras entendería que me pidieras cosas. Pero no sabes nada.

-Nadie sabe nada, por eso te pido que no te acerques a ella.

-Soy su nuevo compañero. Me siento a gusto con ella.

-¿Prefieres trabajar con ella?

-Vámonos a casa, Kate.-Se giró.-

-Cuando vuelva una de las dos se irá. No estoy dispuesta a compartir la doce y menos a ti.-Le siguió.-


	20. Number One Fan

**Las historia del pasado de Audrey está basada en la de Tate de 'American Horror History', así que no me la he inventado solo la he adaptado un poco.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**CAPÍTULO 20**

-¿Así qué ha cambiado de musa?-Preguntó Brad.-

-No.-Sonrió.-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno… Se le ha visto mucho con una joven. Audrey Bronson si nuestras informaciones no fallan.

-Sí. Detective en la comisaría donde colaboro.

-¿Y dónde está la detective Beckett?

-Ahora es agente.

-¿FBI?

-Sí.

-Así que ella es su sustituta.

-Por así decirlo.

-¿Y también en su corazón?

-Me voy a casar con la señorita Beckett.

-¿De veras? Vaya.-Sonrió mientras miraba a la cámara.-Menuda exclusiva. ¿Desde cuándo están comprometidos?

-Nosotros…

-¿Sí?

-Desde hace unos meses.

-Guau. Enhorabuena.

-Gracias.

-Bueno,-Se giró.-hasta aquí todo por hoy. Mañana no se pierdan nuestro programa, tenemos un invitado especial.-Se quedó sonriendo hasta que el director dio el corte.-¿Es verdad lo de la boda?-Se levantaron.-

-Sí.

-Gran elección. La tercera.

-Sí. Y espero que sea…

-Ahora mismo tenemos que cambiarte de mote.-Le interrumpió.-

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vas a pasar de la gran ballena blanca a Charlie.

-¿Por qué?

-Pelirroja, rubia, castaña… ¿La cuarta morena, Ricky?-Sonrió.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Vengo a por el de ojos azules.-Señaló la celda Bronson.-

-¿Cuál de los dos?-Entró el agente a la celda.-

-El que tiene pinta de rico.

-Gracias por sacarme.-Salió Castle de la celda.-¿Por qué me han metido aquí?

-¿Qué por qué? Vamos, te lo explico de camino.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Por eso?-Salieron del coche.-

-Sí. Por eso. Le has hecho un placaje y encima, después te has lanzado como un loco dándole puñetazos tienes suerte de que no te denunciara.

-Había… Debería haberlo matado.

-Castle, solo te hizo una broma.-Pasaron por debajo de la cinta.-

-De muy mal gusto.

-Pues haberle creado una mala reputación.

-No soy tan simple.

-Hay veces que las palabras hacen más daño que los golpes.

-Pero los golpes se quedan.

-No las palabras se quedan los golpes al cabo de un tiempo desaparecen.

-Buenos días, detective Bronson.

-Buenos días, Pelmutter.

-Castle.

-Pelmutter.-Sonrió.-

-¿Qué tal la noche?

-Las celdas han mejorado, se puede dormir mejor. Sobre todo por mi compañero, era muy hablador.

-¿Te has hecho amigo de un preso?

-Sí. Le ayudaré a salir de allí. Está por una tontería.

-¿Qué pasó?

-El gato de su novia desapareció. Tiene miedo a las alturas así que tiró el árbol en el que estaba.

-¿De veras?

-Sí.

-¿Qué tienes?-Se agachó al lado de Pelmutter.-

-Hombre, entre treinta y cuarenta años.

-¿Lo de la cara es tinta?

-Sí. Y todo apunta a que la causa de la muerte fue esto.-Señaló la nuca.-Le clavaron algo rompiendo la vena.

-Vaya…

-Sí.-Se levantó.-Llámanos si encuentras algo más.

-Claro.

-¿Qué opinas?

-El asesino tiene algo que ver con todo el mundo de la escritura o el muerto.

-Vamos a la doce. Igual cuando los chicos vuelvan tienen algo más.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Nuestra víctima se llamaba Ángel Vázquez. Treinta y nueve años.-Informó Espo.-

-¿Tenía pareja?

-Sí.-Dijo Ryan.-Ya la hemos informado y está esperando en la sala de descanso parecía…-Miró a Espo.-

-Ilusionada.

-¿Ilusionada?-Frunció el ceño Castle.-

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sabemos.

-Pues vamos a averiguarlo.-Empezó a acercarse Audrey.-

-¿Ilusionada?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo de ilusionada?

-No sé.

-Cuando nos vio nos preguntó si la llevaríamos a la doce.

-Voy a ir con ellas.-Se marchó.-

-¿Tú crees que es fan de Nikki Heat?

-No lo sé. La gente puede estar muy mal.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Lamento mucho su pérdida.-Oyó a Audrey.-

-Claro.-Miró hacia la puerta.-

-Ah, este es el señor Castle. Trabaja con nosotros.

-Encantada de conocerle.

-¿Es usted una fan?

-Sí. No. Me gustan sus libros.-Sonrió.-Solo eso.

-Bien…

-¿Sabe de alguien que quisiera ver muerto a Ángel?

-Mucha gente.

-¿De veras?

-Era periodista. Sacó muchas noticias que no eran buenas para famosos todos querían matarle.

-¿Sabe de algún compañero con el que tuviera problemas?

-Sí. Brad Parker.

-¿Quién?

-Brad Parker.

-¿Ese no es…-Le pregunto Bronson en voz baja.-

-Sí.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Yo? ¿Me cree capaz de matar a alguien?-Sonrió.-

-Céntrese.-Dijo Ryan al ver como Audrey le devolvió la sonrisa al periodista.-

-Detective, no tengo nada que ver con Vázquez. Él era un buen periodista, pero nuca hablamos de que no fuera trabajo.

-Pero los dos competían por trabajar encubierto con la CIA.-Dijo Audrey.-

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Yo también tengo mis fuentes.

-Sí… Es verdad, lo dos competíamos por ese trabajo.

-¿Por qué un cambio tan radical?

-A los dos nos gustaba cuando empezamos, luego nos cambiaron… Trabajar hablando de la vida personal de otras personas no me fascina.

-Pues no parece eso después de su incidente con el señor Castle.

-Ryan…

-¿Es por eso? No me pueden culpar de un crimen que no he cometido solo porque su amigo tenga algo contra mí.

-¿De qué conocía al señor Vázquez? Por como habla parecían amigos.

-Estudiamos periodismo juntos. Pero nos convertimos en rivales y dejamos de llevarnos tan bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Teníamos la impresión de que si le contábamos algo a un amigo al días siguiente saldría en la prensa.

-¿Los dos o solo usted?

-Solo yo.

-Gracias por su colaboración.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Pelmutter ha encontrado restos de esmalte en la espalda de la víctima.-Dijo Espo cuando llegó con Castle.-

-¿Había…

-No. Al parecer le atacaron por la espalda.

-Así que nuestro asesino es mujer.

-Sí.

-Por lo tanto, es asesina.

-Muchas gracias por la aclaración, Castle.-Se levantó Bronson.-

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Ryan.-

-Es la hora de comer.

-¿Te vas? ¿No comes con nosotros?-Dijo Espo.-

-Llevamos solo unas semanas comiendo juntos, por hoy no pasa nada.

-¿Has quedado con alguien?-Le preguntó Castle.-

-Sí.

-¿Con quién?

-No os interesa.

-Si te secuestran tenemos que saber por dónde empezar a buscarte.

-Con Brad Parker.

-¿Qué?

-No puedes está implicado en el caso.

-Sí que puedo su coartada es buena. Pasó la noche en el hospital por… su intercambió, por así llamarlo de golpes con el señor Castle.

-¿Estás de su parte?

-No. Solo tengo una cita, dejarme en paz.

-Pero…

-Habéis estado jugando conmigo desde que llegué, ahora es tiempo de que yo me divierta. Nos vemos.-Se marchó.-

-Yo me voy también.-Dijo Espósito cuando Bronson desapareció por el ascensor.-

-¿Con quién has quedado tú?-Preguntó Castle.-

-Tory.

-¿Tory?

-La de los ordenadores.-Le aclaró Ryan.-

-Aaaah. Tiene novio.

-No, no tiene novio.

-Sí que tiene.

-No.

-Sí.

-Cállate. ¿Lo ves por aquí?

-No.-Respondió extrañado.-

-Pues ya está.-Se marchó.-

-¿Tú sí que quieres comer conmigo, verdad?

-Claro.-Respondió Ryan.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Castle no es tan malo.-Dijo Bronson mientras cogía la bebida que le daba Brad.-

-¿Te gusta trabajar con él?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé… Es un buen compañero.

-¿Solo compañero?

-Claro.-Le miró.-Tiene novia, ¿lo sabes?

-Créeme. Lo sé.-Se señaló la mejilla.-

-Él lo siente. Pero te pasaste.

-Solamente quería saber algo más. Ahora sé con toda seguridad que ella es la indicada.

-Sí.-Sonrió.-

-¿Tú no tienes a nadie?

-Tenía.

-¿Cuándo rompisteis?

-Hace casi un año.

-¿Todavía sigues pensando en él?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué no volvéis?

-Le dejé una semana antes de casarnos, no quiero que fuera como antes.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué le dejé?-Brad asintió.-Se merecía más.

-¿Más?

-Sí.

-Sé como sabías lo de la CIA.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Tu padre trabajaba en la CIA, estuve hablando con él.

-Tienes muy buenos informadores.-Se tensó.-

-Tenía que saber con quién iba a comer.

-¿Así qué quieres información?

-Sí. Si no fuera gay esto se podría llamar una cita, pero la podemos llamar cita de trabajo.

-No hablo de temas relacionados con la CIA, sobre todo porque no sé nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-¿No te entrenaste en sus instalaciones?

-Sí, lo hice.

-Por lo que sabes algo.

-No. No sé nada.

-Hace años que no sale una noticia tuya.

-¿Alguna vez ha salido?

-Obviamente que tu madre se ahorcara y después de que tu hermano disparara a unos amigos… Eso llamó la atención de los periodistas.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Sí. Sí que lo sabes. Dentro de unos meses será en aniversario de sus muertes. ¿Tú no quieres que la notica vuelva a salir, verdad?

-Ten en cuenta que esa noticia también afecta a muchas personas.

-Pero seguro que a más les gusta saber lo que pasó de la niña que se crió con su madre e intentó suicidarse. ¿Es por eso que dejaste a tu chico?

-Debería haberte encerrado por el asesinato de Ángel Vázquez.

-Tu padre sabe cosas sobre mí. Yo sé cosas sobre vosotros. Si nos ayudamos no tienen porque salir.

-Tendré que hablarlo con él.

-Bien. Esperaré tu respuesta. Ya tienes mi número.-Se marchó.-

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Bronson.

-Bronson.

-Tenemos un gran problema.-Respondió Ryan.-

-¿Qué pasa?

-La novia de Ángel…

-¿Sí?

-Está en un restaurante cerca de Wall Street.

-¿Y?

-Qué tiene a unas cuarenta personas como rehenes.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Cuarenta personas?-Se acercó a las chicos que estaban en un coche.-

-Sí.

-¿Qué hace tanta gente aquí?

-Vienen para negociar con ella.

-¿Quién lo va a hacer?

-El agente Zack Roman.

-Uuuhh.-Dijo Castle.-

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es el novio de Tory.

-¿La de los ordenadores?

-Sí.

-¿Espo, sabías que tenía novio?

-Sí.

-Pero como no estaba aquí.

-¡Callaros!-Les dijo.-

-¿Por qué estamos aquí si tenemos que encontrar a un asesino?

-Porque ella es nuestra asesina.

-Sí. Una cámara de seguridad. La hemos visto llegar al lugar del crimen.

-¿Cuándo habéis hecho todo eso?

-La gente que no tiene una cita para comer, que tiene mucho tiempo libre.

-No ha sido tan buena.

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada. ¿Por qué no la sacan?

-¡Detective Bronson!-La llamaron.-

-¿Sí?

-Soy el agente Roman, tengo que hablar con usted en privado.

-¿No puede hacerlo aquí?

-Sí, claro.

-¿Entonces?

-La señorita Briggs quiere negociar.

-Bien.

-Con el señor Castle.

-No.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí.

-El señor Castle no tiene porqué hablar con ella.

-Ha dicho que no hablará con nadie.

-Pregúntele si nos podemos acercar, entrar. Pero que a cambio suelte rehenes.

-Bien.-Se marchó.-

-¿Vamos a entrar?-Preguntó Castle.-

-Si me deja ir contigo sí.

-Beckett nunca me hubiera dejado.-Miró a los chicos.

-Porque es una locura.

-Vamos, lleva unos seis años con vosotros, puede ir conmigo y no le tiene por que pasar algo.

-Acepta la propuesta.-Les dijo Zack.-

-Castle… Ve a por tu chaleco.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Esto es superemocionante.-Apretó más la pistola en la cabeza del señor.-

-¿Está loca?

-Mentalmente desorientada, ¿usted no lee?

-No tengo mucho tiempo libre.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Veintiocho.

-Aparenta más, tiene que trabajar menos.

-Soy joven, guapo y listo, no necesito sus consejos.

-¿Emma?-Apareció Castle.-

-Hola.-Sonrió.-¿Lo conoces, Mickey? Es un gran escritor.

-No tengo tiempo para leer, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro. Soy una gran fan.

-Entonces me mentiste. Me dijiste que no.

-Mentí. No siempre conoces a tu escritor favorito.

-Baja el arma.-Salió Audrey.-

-¿Por qué vas con ella? Ella no es Nikki.

-Nikki no existe.

-Sí. La detective esa…-Movió la pistola.-

-Está fuera de Nueva York.

-¿Se ha marchado?-Empujó al banquero.-

-No. Está en otro lugar trabajando.

-¿Te ha dejado?

-No. Nos vamos a casar.

-Enhorabuena.

-Gracias.

-Ella me gusta, pero ella no.-Señaló a Audrey.-

-A nadie le gusto. ¿Por qué no dejas que el chico se vaya? Es el único que queda.

-¿Conoces a Mickey? Mickey la detective Bronson, pero llámala Audrey.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Por qué no habláis mientras yo lo hago con Ricky?

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Pues…

-Tira el arma y Castle es todo para ti.

-¿Qué?

-¿De veras?

-Sí.

Tiró el arma.

-Más te vale no mentir.

-Castle ve con ella.-Le ordenó en voz baja.-

-¿Bromeas?

-No. Ve.

-No.

-Que vayas con ella.

-No.

-Ricky…

-¿Por qué?

-Ve.

-Bien.-Empezó a acercarse poco a poco.-

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar el hombre le puso la zancadilla, y antes de que Castle cayera Emma se lanzó hacia él, pero Audrey hizo lo mismo y la separó de él. Mickey cogió la pistola y apuntó a Emma mientras Audrey intentaba controlarla.

-¡Estate quieta!

-No.

-Ya has matado a una persona no lo hagas a más.

Emma se quedó quieta.

-Fue sin querer.

-Lo sé.-La cogió contra ella.-Castle, ¿puedes ir a por unas… Ve a por los chicos.

-Claro.-Se levantó.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Cómo has conseguido esa información sobre Parker?-Le preguntó Castle mientras Audrey recogía sus cosas.-

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.

-No sé si ha sido buena idea dejar libre a Emma.-Dijo Ryan al acercarse con Espo.-

-No está libre, está internada. Necesita ayuda.

-Está loca.

-Tiene un problema. Pero con ayuda… pastillas… seguro que lo supera.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No soy como creéis que soy. Tengo más secretos que nadie. Pero si os los contara os tendría que matar. Literalmente.-Se marchó.-

-¿Qué tal con Tory?-Le preguntó Castle.-

-La de los ordenadores agua pasada.

-¿Y ahora?

-Quizás pruebe volver con Lanie. Creo que estamos preparados para más.

-Lanie me gusta para ti.-Dijo Ryan.-

-¿Nos vamos a tomar algo?

-Claro. Jenny está con unas amigas suyas.

-¿Tenéis ya alguna ecografía?

-Sí.-Sonrió.-

-¿Y no nos la has enseñado?

-Vamos y os la enseño.

-¿De verdad creéis que Audrey esconde algo?-Preguntó Castle mientras se acercaban al ascensor.-

-Sí.

-Quizás ella también esté loca.-Dijo Espo.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	21. Time Will Tell

**CAPÍTULO 21**

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé.-Cogió la copa.-

-No puedes ir a Gates y decirle que quieres volver a tener tu puesto, Kate.

-Sí que puedo.

-Todavía no estás libre.

-Me quedan dos días, puedo hacerlo.

-No puedes.

-Son solo dos días.

-Me da igual.

-Kate…

-Además… ¿La nueva no tiene el fin de semana libre?

-Pero si aparece algún caso volverá.

-Estoy cansada de que la protejas a ella y no a mí.

-¿Desde cuándo quieres que te proteja?

-No ese proteger… Defenderme. Además, te vas a casar conmigo.

-Me pegué con un tío para defender tu honor.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Castle? Le rompiste la nariz muy bien. Pero ese no me interesa me tienes que defender a mí.

-Y te defiendo.

-La apoyas a ella.

-Da igual.

-Os ayudaré en vuestro próximo caso.

-No p…

-Soy federal. Tengo más… incluso sin ser federal tengo más poder que tú.

-¿Tenías que decirlo, verdad?-Se marchó a su despacho.-

-Castle… Tendría que irme yo, yo soy la que está enfadada, ¿recuerdas?

-Déjalo. Lo ha sacado de la abuela.-Se acercó Alexis a la isla de la cocina.-

-Sí… ¿Qué tal con Pi?

-Bien…

-Yo… Me voy a… a la habitación.

-Claro. Adiós.

-Adiós.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Gracias por venir.-Sonrió Reed.-

-De nada. Echaba de menos ir a disparar.

-Sí. Hemos pasado grandes tardes.

-No remuevas el pasado, Michael.

-Lo siento.

-Ya…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-La última vez que nos vimos estabas rara y ahora también.

-Es… No sé.

-¿Sigues tomándote las pastillas?

-Obviamente.-Respondió enfadada.-

-Solo quería saberlo.

-Vale.

-Genial.

-¿Vamos a disparar?

-Sí.

-Bien.

-Increíble.

-¿Qué tal tu padre?

-No cambies de tema. Estoy enfadada.-Se adelantó.-

-¿Discusión de pareja?-Sonrió un hombre.-

-Con ella es así todos los días… Pero por eso la quiero.

La vio pasar de nuevo por su lado en dirección contraria.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo un caso.

-¿Hoy? Es tu día de descanso.

-En realidad no. Todos mentimos.-Corrió hacia su coche.-

-Yo…

-¿Os vais?-Preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa.-

-Sí.

-Bien.-Sonrió al ver como Reed salía corriendo.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Qué tenemos?

-Esa no es vuestra línea.-Levantó la cabeza.-

-Bronson no está. Llegará más tarde a comisaría.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Espósito?

-Porque me lo ha dicho.

-¿Cómo?

-Me ha llamado.

-¿Y por qué no a Ryan?

-Porque Espósito va antes.

-Buen punto.

-¿Qué tenemos?-Les interrumpió Ryan.-

-Es una mujer.

-Eso es lo único que se parece ver.

-Exacto. Está toda quemada, necesitaré un poco de tiempo para averiguar más cosas.

-¿Han encontrado alguna identificación?

-No. O por lo menos no la hemos visto, puede que también esté quemada.

-Supongo que gracias por nada.-Se dio la vuelta.-

-¿Por nada?

-Yo…

-Nosotros nos vamos.-Lo alejó Ryan.-Tío, no metas la pata.

-Lo siento, pero es que me pareció un buen comentario.

-Pues solo cállate.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué pregunta eso?-Se quitó las gafas.-

-Quiero saber el motivo.

-Sigue trabajando en el FBI.

-Me quedan dos días, luego volveré.

-Detective, sabe que siempre tendrá un hueco en la doce, pero bastante tuve con todo el lío de encontrar una sustituta, no necesito más líos con los federales.

-Vamos. Quiero decir que puede hacer una excepción, ¿no?

-No.

-Solo piénselo.

-No.

-No me voy a marchar, ayudaré con su permiso o sin él.

-No quieres hacerlo.

-No me deja elección.-Se fue hacia la puerta.-

-Beckett.-La llamó.-Procura no llamar mucho la atención.

-No lo haré.-Sonrió al salir.-

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Estoy dentro.

-No.-Oyeron.-

-Vamos, déjame.

-No. Hola, Castle. Agente Beckett.-Les saludó Audrey.-

-Beckett, tú.-Dijo Reed.-Vamos, déjame.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Soy federal, tengo más poder que tú.

-Yo formé parte de la CIA.

-¿Y?

-No lo sé. Pero es más importante.

-Déjame trabajar contigo, como en los viejos tiempos.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?-Habló Beckett.-Yo estoy de vuelta, deja a Reed.

-¿Ya has vuelto?-Preguntó extrañado.-

-Sí.

-Bien. Vosotros podéis ayudarnos.

-¿Nosotros tenemos que ir juntos?-Se extrañó Beckett.-

-Claro.

-Me parece bien.-Habló Castle.-¿No estabais en el FBI? Pues vosotros dos contra nosotros.

-¿Y los chicos?

-Ellos están fuera de esto.

-Genial.

-Increíble.-Se marchó Castle a la sala de descanso.-

-¿A dónde vas?-Dijo Reed al ver que Audrey iba tras él.-

-A dónde vaya mi compañero.

-Pero…-Se giró hacia Beckett.-

-Vamos con Lanie ella nos dará algo.

-¿Lanie?

-Te lo explico de camino.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Castle, se tendrían que haber ido ellos.-Le dijo al entrar.-

-Pero ahora da igual. ¿Sabes algo del caso?

-No.

-¿Llamamos a los chicos?

-Ellos están fuera.

-Pero que nos den información.

-Vale.

-Ella habrá ido con Lanie.

-Seguro.

-Tenemos que ponernos en contacto con los chicos.

-Sí.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-No tenemos nada.-Se dejó caer en su silla.-

-Ponte recta y sonríe, tenemos que aparentar estar resolviendo el caso.

-Castle. Nada. No tenemos nada.

-Escucha…

-No.

-¿Qué tal, chicos?-Oyeron tras ellos.-

-Genial. Tenemos casi resuelto el caso.-Sonrió Castle.-

-Seguro. Vamos a por café, Castle.

-¿Por qué conmigo?

-Qué te levantes.

-Vale.-Se levantó y se alejaron.-

-¿Qué tal?-Preguntó Reed.-

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

-Mal. ¿No me preguntas por qué?

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

-Sí. Estaría bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no estoy trabajando contigo.

-Michael…

-No. Dame una oportunidad.

-Escucha…

-No. Escúchame tú a mí. Puedo pedir unas semanas de vacaciones, te encanta Grecia, lo sé, nos podemos ir…

-No.

-Dame la oportunidad de volver a enamorarte.

-No necesitas hacerlo, sigo queriéndote.

-Entonces danos una oportunidad.

-No soy suficiente para ti.

-Sí que lo eres.

-No. Estoy loca.

-Yo te mantendré sana. Vamos, dame unas semanas.

-Vale. Pero cuando volvamos me marcho de Estados Unidos.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando me fui le di a Gates mi carta de renuncia, se suponía que tenía dos días para pensármelo mejor.

-¿Dejas todo?

-Sí. Me voy con mi padre.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy empeorando, las pastillas ya no hacen casi nada. Soy una loca con una pistola, necesito ayuda y él me va a cuidar.

-Yo también te puedo cuidar.

-Michael.

-Tú sabes que puedo permitirme dejar el FBI y desaparecer.

-Me dijiste que no querías trabajar para tu padre ni tampoco su dinero.

-Quizás sea hora de cambiar.

-No te puedo hacer eso.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo. Dame unas semanas para demostrártelo.

-Bien. Pero ve a resolver el caso.

-He mandado a los chicos a recoger las grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad.

-Vale.

-Les he dicho que te las den.

-Mike…

-No. Tienes que resolver el caso. Es tú último caso.

-Gracias.

-De nada.-Le besó la mejilla.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Y entonces…

-¿Qué tenéis?-Le interrumpió.-

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tenéis?

-Nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-Vale. Solo era eso.

-¿Y vosotros?

-No puedo decirte nada.-Salió de la sala.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Horas después…_

-¿Qué tenéis?-Preguntó Audrey a los chicos.-

-Hemos encontrado algo…

-Sí…

-Raro.

-¿Qué?-Habló Castle.-

-Era… La mujer…

-Se ha suicidado.

-¿Qué?

-Fue un suicidio.

-¿Cómo?

-Ella se acerca a la ventana y de repente empieza a arder y se tira.

-¿Seguro que se ha suicidado?

-Sí.

-¿Podemos ver el video?

-Claro.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Habéis visto eso?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eso.-Señaló la pantalla.-

-No hay nada.-Se levantó Reed.-Habéis ganado vosotros. Enhorabuena.

-Sí. Habéis descubierto que ha sido un suicidio primero.-Se levantó Beckett.-

-¿Vamos a decírselo a Gates?

-Sí.-Salieron.-

-¿Has visto eso?-Preguntó Castle otra vez.-

-Sí.

-Hemos vuelto a ganar.

-Lo sé.

-Tenemos a un asesino.-Se giró.-

-Somos increíbles.-Le apoyó.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Preguntó Castle al ver que Reed le abría la puerta.-

-Somos detectives.

-Y nosotros.-Dijo Audrey mientras pasaban.-

-Él no.

-¿Ha confesado?

-Estamos en ello.

-No necesito que me diga mi futuro.

-Sí, déjeme.

-No. ¿Mató o no Izzy?

-No. El destino lo hizo. Yo lo averigüé antes.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó Reed.-

-Veo el futuro. Soy un viajero del tiempo.

-Venga ya.-Se levantó Beckett.-

-¿De veras?-Preguntó Castle mientras se sentaba a su lado.-

-Castle, es mentira. Simon, vimos como prendías fuego a Izzy y luego la empujabas.

-No. Yo, yo vi hace una semana como Izzy iba a morir y se cumplió.

-Está loco.-Susurró Audrey a Reed.-

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces como sé que un amigo vuestro tendrá un bebé?

-Vaya.

-Cállate, Castle.

-Se van a casar.

-Guau.

-Fue noticia en todos los periódicos después de tu entrevista, Castle.

-¿Cómo es que sé que se van a casar y tendrán un bebé?

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Claro.

-¿Kate?

-No. Se lo está inventando.

-¿Y nosotros?

-Michael.

-¿Quiere saber si acabarán juntos?

-Sí.

-No hace falta preguntarlo, con como la mira está claro. Igual que unos amigos tuyos.-Señaló a Castle.-

-Vale ya.

-Tendrán un niño.

-Ya.-Se acercó Beckett.-Simon Harris, quedas detenido por el asesinato de Izzy Notson.

-Pero yo no la maté.

-Claro que no. Fue el destino, ¿verdad?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Te vas de vacaciones?

-Sí.

-¿Volverás?

-No. El puesto vuelve a ser tuyo.

-Yo no…

-Lo has deseado desde que te fuiste.

-Eres muy buena.

-Lo sé. Pero es hora de formar una familia.

-¿Con Michael?

-No. Él se quedará en Washington, yo me encargaré de eso.

-No te dejará.

-No tiene porqué dejarme para seguir en Washington.

-¿Te vas?-Se acercó Castle.-

-Sí.

-¿Nos vemos a tu vuelta?

-Claro.-Sonrió.-Nos vemos cuando vuelva.

-¿Cuándo vuelves?

-El tiempo lo dirá.

-Aaaah.

-No.-Dijo al ver que se acercaba a abrazarla.-No me gustan esas muestras de cariño.

-Vale.-Respondió extrañado.-

-Nos vemos, entonces.

-Sí. Adiós.

-Adiós.-Se despidieron.-

-Por una parte estoy triste y por otra no.

-¿De veras?-Se giró para mirarlo.-

-Sí.

-Vámonos a casa. Tengo un par de días libres.

-¿Tú crees que es verdad todo eso?

-Simon está loco.

-Pero se cumplió lo de Izzy.

-Porque la mató.

-Pero él lo vio en el futuro.

-Castle… Me rindo.-Levantó las manos.

-¿Dime si crees algo?

-El tiempo lo dirá. Eso es en lo que creo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


End file.
